SM High
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Di SM High School, kagak ada yang waras. Kepsek otaku-bokep, wakil kepsek gamer. Gurunya autis, dan muridnya terlalu jenius. All cast: Super Junior, Exo, SNSD, Infinite and B.A.P/"Mantan gue ada lima belas."-Park Chanyeol/"Gue sih tujuh belas."-Kim Jongdae/"Delapan."-Do Kyungsoo/"Dua puluh."-Wu Yifan. Yaoi and straight! Title changed, CHAP 4'S UP! Lime,future lemon.
1. Intro

SM High School.

Di SM High School, kagak ada yang namanya 'waras'. Kepala sekolah bokep-otaku dengan wakil kepsek gamer. Gurunya autis semua. Muridnya? Terlalu jenius-_-

All cast:

-Super Junior

-Exo

-SNSD

-B2ST

-Infinite

-B.A.P

Guru:

-Sungmin, guru TIK

-Kyuhyun, guru olahraga

-Shindong, guru piket/pengganti

-Ryeowook, guru Tata Boga

-Heechul, guru Tata Busana

-Yesung, guru seni bagian kerajinan

-Eunhyuk, guru seni bagian nari-vokal.

-Hangeng, guru BK

-Leetuk, guru bidang kurikulum

-Siwon, guru bidang kesiswaan

-Henry, guru Matematika/IPA

-Zhoumi, guru Sejarah/IPS

Kepsek dan wakil kepsek:

Bang Yongguk, kepsek otaku bokep yang di komputernya banyak banget downloadan video bokep.

Zelo, wakil kepsek yang sering ngegame all night. Satu-satunya yang bisa nyadarin si Yongguk-_-

Siswa:

12A

-Kris

-Suho

-Lay

-Chen

-Kyungsoo

-Chanyeol

-Tiffany

-Taeyon

12B

-Sungyeol

-Myungsoo (L)

-Doojoon

11A

-Sehun

-Tao

-Kai

-Xiumin

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Yuri

-Yoona

11B

-Gi Kwang

-Yoseob

-Junhyung

-Hyunseung

-Dongwoo

11C:

-Sunggyu

-Dongwoo

-Hoya

10A

-Sunny

-Sooyoung

10B

-Hyuna

/

Jadi gini. Sekolah SM High School terdiri dari tiga batalion. Di kiri itu untuk anak kelas sepuluh. Kelas sepuluh sendiri terdiri dari tiga kelas. Masing-masing kelas siswanya ada tiga puluh enam. Dengan empat belas cewek dan dua puluh dua cowok, pastinya rame. Makanya biar tetep tenang, ruang guru dan lain-lain ada di situ.

Lalu batalion tengah. Isinya ruang musik, labotarium, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan fasilitas sekolah.

Batalion paling kanan. Wes-ewes-ewes. Ini batalion yang paling rame dan wow. Siswanya cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng. Menggiurkan intinya. Batalion ini isinya anak kelas sebelas ama dua belas. Tapi beda siswanya. Ada dua belas cewek, dua belas cowok. Jadinya dua puluh empat. Intinya sih "one for each",alasannya.

Makanya gak terlalu rame, tapi kelas sebelas ada tiga kelas, masing-masing dua puluh empat anak. Itu sama dengan tujuh puluh dua anak. Terus kelas dua belas ada dua kelas. Dulu sih tiga kelas, empat malah. Tapi lambat laun pas mau kelas dua belas, pada pindah. Mungkin nyari sekolah yang bisa disogok biar lulus, gak kayak SM High yang disiplin walau semua warganya rada-rada semua.

Jadinya ada dua puluh empat anak kelas sebelas, dua puluh empat anak kelas dua belas. 'One for each' kan?

Mungkin ini saatnya kita bahas per kelas. Begimana?

/

Kelas dua belas a.

Kelas kebangaan, unggulan dan berprestasi. Rata-rata paling tinggi diantara dua kelas. Yang ada di kelas ini adalah gabungan antara orang kaya, pinter, dan good looking lah istilahnya. Jadi kelas dua belas a ini paling fav di mata adek kelas. Di kagumin dan kelas ini juga yang paling sering gonta-ganti pacar.

Bahkan yang nerd disini pun at least udah punya mantan lima. Itu baru nerd, gimana nasibnya yang good looking, pinter dan kaya?

"Punya gue ada lima belas." Park Chanyeol, anggota Twin Towers bareng Kris, berkata saat ditanyain mantannya ada berapa.

"A-A ituu umm empat." Ucap Kim Joomyeon atau akrabnya Suho berkata sambil malu-malu.

"Gue? Tujuh belas. HA." Pamer si orang kaya Kim Jongdae atau sering disapa Chen berkata dengan bangganya.

"Sepuluh." Ucap Zhang Yixing, atau Lay yang lebih pendek berkata dengan senyuman manis.

"Delapan." Singkat, padat dan jelas, tutur seorang D.O Kyungsoo.

"Dua puluh." Salah satu anggota Twin Towers berkata, namanya Wu Yifan atau Kris for short. Pernyataan itu sukses bikin temen-temenya melotot, senyum, bahkan menyeringai gaje. _Author fix pergi, pen nangis Kris kagak perjaka lagi-ihik-_.

Kembali ke topik. Uhuk.

Ceweknya yang sering gonta-ganti pacar maupun itu anak kuliahan atau adek kelas, cuman dua orang. Yang lain keknya cukup banget setia ama pacar/gebetan mereka. Cewek-cewek itu adalah siapa lagi ya, selain Taeyon ama Tiffany?

"Seinget gue, ada dua belas deh." Tiffany berkata sambil masang pose mikir.

"Mantan? Hm, keknya ada dua puluh deh." Taeyon berkata dengan anteng. Wih bisa kalah pamor nih Kris. /kekeke/

Udah itu aja. Sisanya pada setia. Selain delapan tokoh kita di dua belas a, semuanya pada setia. Ya bukan berarti kedelapan tokoh kita gak setia. Maksudnya, liat aja Suho. Tuh anak setia, mantannya aja cuman empat. Bunuh kecoak aja rasanya kek disuruh buat angkat besi pake bikini ke gunung Everest.

_Ga lucu, thor ga lucu. Ha-ha-ha_.

Disisi lain Suho melotot dengan tampang sebel. "_Cuman empat_? You don't say?" Malah ngikutin meme. Duh.

Lalu dua belas b.

Gak ada yang bisa dibanggain. Paling juga yang dimenangin adalah menang tawuran ama anak kuliahan politik di pasar deket SM High yang bernama Suga. Sunan garam. Tapi ada tiga orang yang playboy.

Ketiga orang itu adalah Myungsoo si vampir kece, Sungyeol si werewolf dan Doojoon the devil. /kekeke/

"Mantan gue? Tunggu dulu ya gue itung, satu.. lima.. sembilan.. lima belas.. dua puluh… dua dua? Terus, eh iya keknya emang ada dua puluh dua deh." Si Sungyeol berkata, geleng-geleng kek serigala beneran.

Di sisi lain, Kris masang pose khawatir dia kalah ama serigala jejadian dan musti pacaran.

"None of your business." Doojoon berkata, langsung berlalu meninggalkan presenter yang ternganga sambil megang mic.

Ehem, itu jual mahal keknya. Uhuk.

"Itu rahasia." Si Myungsoo berkata dengan coolnya sambil menyeringai kek penjahat di film-film lalu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan sang presenter dengan mulut ternganga. Lagi.

Dan sekarang kita pergi ke kelas sebelas. Woy kamera, bisa arahin ke kelas sebelas a kagak?

_Syett._

Oke-oke.

Nah kelas sebelas a. Nasibnya kek dua belas a. Gabungan antara good looking, pinter, kaya. Tapi ada satu x factor lagi. Anak-anaknya terkenal semua. Maksudnya bukan terkenal menghias tivi di sinetron atau diundang ke Talkshow ke Oppa Winfred. Nih mendingan simak aja deh.

"Gue di majalah, ngejual setelan jath ama jam tangan." Jelas Oh Sehun dengan tampang cool. Cadelnya sengaja diilangin. Biar cool gitu. Cool.

"Gue parfum." Xiao Luhan berkata dengan tampang –bisa-cepet-gak-nih-wawancara-gue-ada-pemotretan-s atu-menit-lagi.

"Biasanya gue diundang jadi dancer di konser-konser, gue juga pernah dance bareng ama Taemin Shaini." Kim Jongin alias Kai pamer bahkan dengan sengaja kasi dance moves, terus kelihatan perutnya terus presenternya mimisan terus pingsan.

Umm ya, bisa ganti presenter? Presenter dua mana?

Mohon maaf bentar, presenternya ganti dulu.

Nah iya, kita udah sele–Btw itu lo pake seragamnya kebalik. –facepalm-

Maaf banget lama, mumpung presenter amatir. Back to the topic, uhuk.

"Gue jual bakpau, biasanya dengan pipi gue." Kim Minseok ato akrab dipanggil Xiumin itu malah menggembungkan pipinya, terus dicubit deh ama presenternya.

Ini keprofessional presenternya mana ya?

"Gue jual alat make up ama rambut. Biasanya sih gue paling bisa dan laku jual eyeliner." Byun Baekhyun (and no, it's no bacon), berkata sambil pake eyeliner dan ngewink bikin presenter kagum dan akhirnya beli eyeliner Baekhyun dengan harga 90rb. Keknya kagak worth it, tapi Baekhyun bilang itu tahan dua puluh empat jam.

Tapi serius deh, presenternya gak bisa professional apa? Cucok banget deh rempongnya.

"Gue jual pakaian. Ama tongkat wushu gitu." Huang Zi Tao berkata dan bahkan mempratekkan beberapa gerakan wushu dengan ranting yang ia petik dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang berotot.

Nun jauh disana, presenter pertama makin mimisan.

Terus ceweknya, yang terkenal cuman dua. Yuri ama Yoona.

"Gue biasanya jual alat make up, tapi tenang, gue ama Baekhyun kagak musuhan kok!" Yoona berkata dengan wink yang bikin presenternya senyum.

"Gue bisa jual apa pun, tapi biasanya gue fokus ke shampoo dan sebangsanya, ama kacamata." Yuri berkata, pake kacamata item dan ngelakuin pose yang bikin presenternya beli tuh kacamata dengan harga 100rb.

Pertama, itu cuman kacamata, gak ajaib. Kedua, LU BISA PROFESSIONAL KAGAK SIH?

Presenter kedua pun diem lalu mengangguk dan menunduk. Keknya udah denger.

Dan yang bisa bikin uang dari keterkenalan itu cuman delapan tokoh itu. Sisanya? Keluar masuk negri, mengharumkan nama SM High di mana-mana.

Sebelas b.

Rusuh, berantakan, panas. Anak-anaknya pada drama queen, sok tau, tukang ngadu, cengeng. Udah gitu kagak friendly lagi. Senggol sekali langsung bacok. Mottonya sih gitu.

Lima cowok penguasa kelas itu. Umm mendingan simak aja deh apa aja yang mereka kuasai.

"Gue bisa bikin cewek luluh dengan ini." Gi Kwang yang lagi makan bakpau, langsung nyeringai ala orang jahat.

Presenter kedua teriak, jatuhin mic, dan nun jauh disana, orang yang nyuruh presenter kedua itu buat gantiin presenter pertama yang dari tadi dengerin langsung lepas headset, karena ada bunyi nyaring "_Kershhh_."

Si produser (kita panggil dia itu aja) langsung pake headset setelah menurut dia aman untuk pake lagi dan gak merusak pendengarannya.

"Hey kamu gadis cantik, yang mencuri hatiku~ Kau buat aku terjaga tiap malam memikirkanmu~ Tahukah kamu aku mencintaimu?~" Si Yoseob nyanyi sambil megang tangan presenter kedua.

Sedangkan presenter pertama yang dari tadi nonton cuman gigit bantal sebel. _That should be me, holding your hand that should be me, that should be me…_

Galau banget lo pres(enter)

Setelah blushing ria, presenter kedua pun move on dari Yoseob.

"Liat nih." Si Junhyung pun ambil bola basket dari anak kelas sepuluh entah siapa, lalu dia lempar dari jauh, yang btw ada di ujung lapangan sedangakan dia ada di ujung lapangan lain.

Kagak perlu lompat, cuma jinjit lagi, terus masuk lagi.

Presenter kedua megap-megap.

"Mau di ajarin?" Si Junhyung berkata dengan senyum menantang setelah bola basketnya dilempar ke dia ama ibu-ibu kantin.

Awalnya si presenter kedua pengen ngomong "Iya." Tetapi dia inget tugasnya, dan teguran dari bossnya dan akhirnya menjawab "Gak, terima kasih."

"Nan trou a al be trouble t-trouble maker." Si Hyunseung nari dengan mesranya ama Hyuna, anak kelas 10B yang dengan seduktifnya ngerayu si Seung. Hohoho. Keknya kelihatan hot nih.

"Trouble maker." Si Hyunseung berkata dengan deep voicenya.

"Mmm Trouble maker." Si Hyuna berkata dengan genitnya, ngegelayut di tangan Hyunseung sambil ngejilat jarinya.

Entah kenapa otak bokep boss dan produsernya berpikir, pasti itunya Hyunseung and prens udah berdiri tegak dan keras.

Maksudnya, liat aja deh si Hyuna pake sweater leopard, rambut berantakan. Roknya emang panjang sih tapi rok Hyuna kelihatan pendek. Lima centimeter diatas mata kaki. Terus Hyuna pake kaos kaki dibawah mata kaki.

Dan akhirnya selesai terus si Hyunseung deketin Hyuna seinci kek mo cium tapi gajadi. Ini sekolah. Hyunseung juga tau diri kalo mo nerkam Hyuna di mana. /kekeke/

Dan selesai.

Cut!

Eh kameramen, lo shoot tanda ruangan sebelas c ye?

Jeh, segitu aja udah cukup kagak usah deket-deket pentng jelas.

Ehem.

Sebelas C.

Berisik, rusuh berantakan. Tukang ngadu, drama queen and king yang sangat professional, bokep, gajelas, alay, lebay dan hal-hal jelek lainnya.

Pengenya si author bilang kelas sebelas c itu bagus, anaknya pinter, diem dan penurut. Tapi gimana pun juga ya sebelas b walau sama kek sebelas c karakternya, lebih bagus dan nilainya lebih tinggi daripada sebelas c.

Fakta aja ya, sebagian besar cewek di kelas sebelas c itu udah kehilangan kesuciannya. Akibat pergaulan bebas.

Terus Cowoknya juga kebanyakan sering ngerokok ganja dan bareng ama cewek-cewek jual diri itu mereka ke klub bareng-bareng terus minum minuman keras gitu.

Salah satu cewek aja dulu pernah bawa margarita ama vodka ke sekolah.

Dan itu mengapa kelas sebelas c itu adalah kelas yang anaknya paling dikit. Cuman dua puluh gak dua puluh empat kek kelas lain. Bisa dibilang kelas ini buangan, gadungan, anak layangan.

Awalnya sih ya, kelas sebelas c itu normal kek kelas lainnya. Namun semua itu berubah, ketika Negara api menyerang –maksudnya, itu berubah gara-gara ada murid baru. Gak akan bisa nemuin sih tuh anak baru, udah di D.O. Nanya ke anak sebelas c tentang tuh anak paling juga di diemin. Kalo di respon palingan juga dengan "Kepo lo."

Jadi tuh anak nyebarin virus, sering bawa temennya ke klub, kenalin ganja dan sebangsanya terus tiba-tiba aja one way leads to another. Tuh kelas jadi ya begitu. Paling bawah, terus kelas lain jadi kehilangan hormat gitu loh.

Lalu, waktu ada razia dadakan, yang paling banyak barang disita itu barang dari kelas sebelas c. Macem-macem. Kartu judi, keping uang kasino, bahkan joystick ama pemukul baseball itu. Dan di pemukul baseball ada tulisan "KILL".

Gimana sekolah gak wanti-wanti?

Terus empat anak ketauan bawa vodka, bir, ama tequila ke sekolah. Itu tiga anak dari empat sekawan. Yang keempat, bawa ganja, Xanax ama obat yang lain lagi.

Gak ada kata, langsung di D.O, dan itu keputusan final.

Tapi dibalik masa lalu yang begitu gelap, ada tiga matahari yang menyinari kelas sebelas c.

Ketiga orang itu adalah, simak aja deh pendapat mereka tentang masa lalu kelas mereka.

"Menurut gue, setiap kelas punya sisi gelap ya. Every one has a dark side, dan segelap apapun sisi itu, mungkin aja dia punya masa lalu yang trauma." Sunggyu memberi pendapat dengan sudut pandang perspektif.

"Itu masalah kelas gue, nah lo orang luar ngapain nanya? Jadi gue gak akan mo bilang apa-apa." Dongwoo malah meludah ke tanah, deket banget jaraknya ama sepatu presenter kedua.

"Maaf banget tentang perkataan Dongwoo, dia yang paling terpukul banget soalnya tuh anak baru juga sohibnya, dan Dongwoo sebenernya juga kena virus tuh anak namun dia sadar. Lalu tentang pendapat gue, pendapat gue adalah forget the past, get a grip and move on cause life goes on with or without you." Hoya berkata sambil bungkuk minta maaf, dan nerima "Gapapa kok, saya paham." Dari presenter kedua.

Habis sebelas c. Tunggu dulu bentar, maklum banget meja prosedurnya, uhuk maksudnya meja produsernya itu penuh dengan kertas yang sebenernya adalah hasil print doujinyaoihardrapeincest, uhuk.

Iya, produser ama bossnya itu satu orang dan itu cewek dan itu hard fujoshi ama exotics. Masbulo?

Oh wait, keknya produsernya nemu kertas urutan deh. Dan kelas selanjutnya adalah, sepuluh a.

Sepuluh a.

Sebenernya bukan kelas unggulan, rata-rata juga biasa dan prestasi juga biasa aja. Gak juga mengharumkan nama SM High School, ato keluar masuk negri ikut olimpiade. Ya kelas biasa aja. Cuman dua orang yang narik perhatian produser buat ngeshoot kelas sepuluh a.

Kenapa? Karena satu dari kedua orang ini, sering banget dilabrak. Masih mending pake alasan. Tapi yang satu ini, dilabrak karena tampangnya annoying. Padahal dia gak kenal ama sifat yang aslinya. Udah ngejudge duluan. Tapi bukan dari dua belas a atau sebelas a. Dari kelas lain intinya.

Ini pendapat mereka.

"Yailah gue mana tau gue ngapain? Gue cuman melakukan kebiasaan gue, dan gue merasa kebiasaan gue tuh ya kek kebiasaan siswa lain. Belajar, jajan, pergi ke toilet." Sunny berkata dengan muka kesel.

"Emangnya kamu di labrak kek gimana?" Presenter kedua bertanya, mic di tangan kanan rekorder tangan kiri.

"Tiap gue lewat gue diejekin dinosaurus, jangan ketawa lo jrit gue bacok lo nyet. Terus gue diejekin lumba-lumba cuman gara-gara gue tuh nyanyi keluar lidahnya, padahal dia harusnya tau, lumba-lumba itu kagak bisa ngeluarin lidahnya!" Sunny berkata dengan penuh emosi dan jiwa muda Guy sensei.

_Yaelah thor, jangan nyerempet ke fandom lain deh-_-_

Presenter kedua cuman manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kalo kamu kenapa?" Dia bertanya ke cewek disampingnya.

"Gue sering dapet surat ancaman dari kakak kelas. Gue tau itu karena, dia kelasnya di batalion kanan. Isinya selalu betapa jeleknya rambut gue dan rambut gue lebih cocok jadi keset, terus kalo muka gue terlalu cantik dan dituduh oplas, padahal ini alami." Sooyoung berkata, nutupin mukanya pake saputangan abu-abu.

"Kamu harusnya sayang ama haters kamu. Mereka itu satu-satunya orang yang merasa kamu lebih baik daripada mereka. So, hadapi dengan tatapan kedepan. Don't look back, oke?" Presenter kedua berkata bijak.

Harusnya lo kagak boleh bermotivasi ato berempati, jurnalis harus stay professional, tapi gapapa lah.

Presenter kedua pun nepuk-nepuk punggung Sooyoung dengan awkward dan tatapan –gue-maklum-.

Dikit lagi ni fic selese, tinggal satu kelas lagi dan the end deh.

Tapi tenang masih ada satu kelas lagi, dan preview chap depan. So stay tune. Kita akan kembali setelah yang ini.

Insert iklan gapenting marathon.

Iklan 1:

Nikmati konser eksklusif Jay Chanyeol.

Insert panggung konser.

"Yo! You're a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, maybe it's fantastic. You let them touch your hair, and touch you anywhere. Do you had your V-Card, or you lost 'em somewhere?"

Insert artis-artis pendukung.

Pesan tiket konser di w.w. . *titik di antara pen ama islandnya diilangin jadi penisland*

Iklan 2:

"She's my lady.."

Muncul Luhan megang botol merah yang judulnya "Go" Ia pun jalan dengan tatapan ke depan, ia pun sampe ke kumpulan lampu merah. Terus secara gajelas tiba-tiba pecah. Tatapan Luhan tetep fokus, gak kena efek sama sekali.

Luhan pun buka jarinya di botol parfum itu. Yang kelihatan ternyata bukan Go, tapi Hugo jadinya. Terus ada yang bilang apa gitu terus si Luhan langsung buru-buru pergi.

Iklan 3:

"I'm on the floor you sure like it, if you want more, you can take it. Starships are meant to fly, and then touch the sky. Let's do this one more time ooh."

Muncul Yuri Minaj pake kacamata dan bikini, ia lagi nari-nari di pantai, dan semua cowok pada ngeliatin dia dengan iler di mulut. Terus Yuri ngeliat ke matahari, dan cahayanya mantul ke kepiting dan kepiting itu langsung mati-_-

Si Yuri langsung "Oops!" Lalu dia tatap ke kamera, kiss bye, lalu buka kacamata dan wink.

Iklan 4:

Si Taeyon Ayunda duduk di panggung diatas kain sambil megang bunga mawar merah yang tampak layu.

"Perahu kertas ku kan melaju," Satu kelopak mawar dicabut ama dia. "Membawa surat cinta bagimu," Satu lagi. "Kata-kata yang sedikit gila, tapi apa adanya." Satu lagi.

"Perahu kertas mengingatkanku," Satu lagi. "Betapa ajaib hidup ini," Satu lagi. "Mencari-cari tempatan hati," Satu lagi.

Dan umm, author ga afal lagu perahu kertas so, yeah kita udah kembali-_-

Sepuluh b.

Biasa-biasa aja ni kelas. Jarang bikin masalah, juga jarang bikin prestasti. Wakil kelas mereka aja gak peduli, ngasih nilai ya itu-itu aja, jujur dan apa adanya. Tapi ada satu orang yang spesial yang boss pengen shoot.

Satu orang ini cewek, seksi (kelewat seksi malah-_-), trouble maker (ini beneran), mendingan kita tanya keonaran apa yang dia pernah buat.

"Gue pernah nulis 'Sull1 c'l4Lu c3R1a d4N m3NunGGu dy4 'tuk k3mb4L1 k3 p3Luk4nku' di mobilnya Sulli-songsaenim sampe dia keluar, terus naruh sambel yang banyak di bekel temen gue, nuker obat pusing dengan laxative dan masih banyak lagi." Hyuna ngaku sambil masang mose mikir.

"Kamu gak nyesel apa dihukum?" Presenter kedua berkata dengan tatapan poker face.

"Gak. Ngeliat orang menderita itu bikin gue hepi. Btw gue harus pergi, sekarang gue harus bersihin toilet! Hukuman gue karena gue ngisi bola basket ama batu! Bye!" Hyuna pun berlalu.

Presenter kedua geleng-geleng.

And that's a wrap.

Preview Chap 2.

"Eh lo tau gak gosipnya Hyunseung pacaran ama Hyuna!"

"Hah, serius lo?"

"Iya pain gue boong, Hyunseungnya ngaku sendiri!"

"T-Tapi kemaren Hyunseung nembak Yuri terus Yuri nerima!"

"You say what? Cius loo ini gossip baru, hihiy!"

Chapter 2: Misteri 2Hyun dan Yuri

**STAY TUNE AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME LOTSO REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY, ANNEYONG!**


	2. Twist?

**WARNING: CHAP INI KEKNYA RATE T SEMI M DEH, KARENA ADA DIRTY WORDS AND STUFF.**

Pagi, SM High.

Segerombolan anak bercelana/rok abu-abu datang dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang masih setengah ngantuk, ada yang masih setengah sadar, ada juga yang masih sempet-sempetnya tidur sambil jalan.

Di antara gerombolan zombie tersebut munculah Baekhyun ama Yoona. Mereka mukanya paling stress. Maklumlah jam empat pagi mereka shooting alat kecantikan bareng dan belum balik lagi ke rumah buat ganti baju dan mandi udah tahu kalau shooting iklan plus majalah gitu kan bisa satu jam lebih. Sukses deh mereka gak sempet tidur. Paling-paling juga ketiduran di jalan tiga puluh menitan.

"Pagi, Baek. Gimana photo shoot lo?" Yoona nanya nguap sambil ngambil belek di matanya.

"Merepotkan banget, Yoong. Masa gue harus ngerendem di sungai, udah tau air dingin banget. Urgh, kalo lo?" Baek berkata sambil mengeratkan jaketnya dan mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya.

"Huahaha sabar ya, Baek. Kalo gue untungnya ngeshootnya di tempat tidur, gila tuh tempat tidur terasa seratus kali lebih lembut." Yoona bales sambil masang muka –aku-bahagiaaaa-terlahir-di-duniaaaa-

"Anjrit enak banget lo, tapi lo dikasih berapa sejam?" Si Baek berkata masang muka serius. Biasanya sih ini topik paling enak banget, karena dengan ini mereka bisa diskusi buat dapet double tanpa harus kerja double.

"Masih bawah 300k tapi alhamdullilah banget Baek, udah naik jadi 250k. Kalo lo?" Yoona pun berkata sambil megang dadanya, (megang loh bukan ngeremes-_-), lega dan terharu.

"Sama sih kayak lo, tapi karena gue di sungai dan mereka tau gue bisa dapat hiportemia gara-gara itu, mereka kasih gue souvenir yaitu saputangan handuk ama sweter." Baek berkata, nunjukin souvenir-suvenir nya.

"Keren deh Baek, kalo gini gue juga mau." Si Yoona ngambil sweaternya Baek dan ngelus-ngelus ke pipinya.

Dan mereka sama sekali gak nyadar, kalo mereka berdua (uhuk sebenernya Baekhyun doang sih, tapi yasudahlahya) diamati oleh pria jangkung.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, …

"Yeol-yeol! Arah jam enam yeol, jam enam!" Si Kyungsoo nyikut si Chanyeol dengan teleskop di tangan kanannya.

"Wutuef?" Si Chanyeol langsung bangun dengan –doe-eyes- yang begitu gede dan memikat. Dia ketiduran nunggu gebetan alias ukenya buat ke sekolah. Dan itu mengapa mereka lagi di atap sekolah, Chanyeol megang _binoculars _yang dia curi tanpa izin dari ruang kerja ayahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo pake teleskop yang ia udah izin ama maknya.

"Itu ada si Bacon bego!" Si Kyungsoo pun masang teleskopnya dan ngikutin jalannya Baekhyun ama Yoona.

"Mane-mane?" Mendengar nama ukenya disebut, Chanyeol langsung masang tuh _binoculars_ dan ngikutin arah teloskop Kyungsoo.

"Anjrit makin hari makin bersinar tuh muka." Si Chanyeol berkata sambil ngejilat bibirnya. Pengennya sih dia terjun dan bawa Baekhyun ke kastil di Eropa terus ia makan dia sampe Baekhyun menjadi milik dia. HUAHAUAHUAA.

_Btw itu yang tadi ketawa Chanyeol loh, bukan author. Huehuehehe._

"Yeol lo kapan ngedeketin sih? Creepy banget coba kek gini." Si Kyungsoo natap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi OoO sambil naruh teleskopnya di saku celana.

"Saat gue udah gak terpukau lagi. Balik yok, gue mau nyontek kerjaan Wufan." Yeol berkata sambil naruh binoculars nya di saku celana.

Di kelas sebelas a.

Kelas ini mah biang rusuh. Kek sekarang pada contek pr Mtknya bapak Henry. Pada lupa dan pada takut walau tampangnya sih kece tapi kalo ngasih hukuman sih.. ahlinya.

"Wee anjrit pinjem pulpen woy!"

"Makasih ya!"

Lalu terdengar banyak banget rebutan buku dan sumpah serapah.

"Eh lo tau gak gosipnya Hyunseung pacaran ama Hyuna!"

"Hah, serius lo?"

"Iya pain gue boong, Hyunseungnya ngaku sendiri!"

"T-Tapi kemaren Hyunseung nembak Yuri terus Yuri nerima!"

"You say what? Cius loo ini gossip baru, hihiy!"

"Dafuq gue harus bilang Yuri kalo kek gini!" Yoona yang baru aja masuk ama Baek langsung naro tasnya di meja dan hendak keluar cari kembarannya itu pun di stop ama Baek.

"Jangan! Percuma lo kasih tau, dia emang percaya? Gak kan?" Si Baek pun narik lengan Yoona sambil natap ke matanya.

"Tapi kan nanti Yuri terluka lagi, nanti kek dulu lagi Baek!" Yoona teriak langsung di muka Baek. Baek cuman terdiam. _Sendiri, diam dan dan terdiam~_

"Yoongie, mendingan kita jangan ngomong apa-apa dulu ama Yuri deh, sebelum kita dapet bukti yang jelas." Baekhyun berkata.

"Tapi gimana caranya, gossip udah nyebar!" Yoona emosi, nonjok meja kayu dan Baek yakin dia gak mau jadi meja kayu yang udah –crack- itu.

Baek pun nyeret Yoona yang lagi emosinya kedepan kelas. Lalu batuk-batuk gajelas biar dapet perhatian. Tapi gaada yang respon. Si yoona pun banting tempat minum orang di meja dan semua orang ngeliat ke depan.

"Oke, pertama kita minta bantuan kalian untuk berpatisipasi dalam projek kami. Yoona, lo mo bicara?" Baek berkata mengawali lalu kasih kesempatan buat Yoona berbicara.

"Jadi gini, jangan ada yang bilang tentang gossip kalo Hyunseung pacaran ama Hyuna oke? Terutama lo, Kim Li." Si Yoona sempet-sempetnya nge-death glare biang gossip sebelas a, Kim Li.

"Gimana kalo gue gak mau?" Eh dia malah nantang.

Baek nelen ludah, entah pasrah keknya dia harus jadi penengah catfight ronde pertama.

"Lo pasti pengen punya eyeliner baru yang harganya 800k dengan souvenir itu kan? Nah nih gue kasih, kebetulan gue dikasih dua pas tadi shooting majalah, so dengan ini gue harap lo bisa diem dan gausah banyak bacot." Yoona berkata ngelempar tuh eyeliner ke Li, yang nangkep dengan mata berbinar.

Baek nelen ludah dengan susah, sebenernya sih dia pengen ambil tuh eyeliner tapi urgh demi sahabatnya itu umm mendingan dia diem aja deh.

"Dan ini peringatan buat kalian semua, kalo ada yang bilang sedikitpun tentang tuh rumor ato kasih hint tentang hubungan Yuri ama Seung, lo gak akan mau tau apa yang gue akan lakukan ke kalian!" Yoona berkata, tampang serius, dan untuk efek dia nonjok papan tulis mengakibatkan getaran yang bikin bingkai foto kepsek dan wakil kepseknya jatuh.

Dan iya gue tau harusnya tuh foto presiden ama wakil presiden tapi kepsek dan wakepseknya beralasan "Gapapa, ini kan sekolah kita. Bukan sekolah presiden." Lalu tuh kepsek mendecih dan berlalu sambil geret wakepseknya yang btw jalannya kok pincang gitu ya-_-

Oke gue yakin seluruh kelas sebelas a udah nelen ludah pasti.

Krek.

Pintu kebuka, muncul Yuri pake kacamata item dengan rambut yang selalu tertata rapi, dia masuk sambil nengok-nengok.

"Gue gak salah kelas kan? Ini kelas sebelas a kan? Kok tumben diem?" Yuri berkata pergi keluar dan ngecek papan kelas.

"Gue melewatkan sesuatu ya?" Yuri nanya ke dinding.

Yoona ngeglare ke seluruh siswa pas Yuri lagi asik ngeliat-ngeliat papan dan ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"WOY ANJRIT TUH BUKU JANGAN DIAMBIL NYET! KALO MO PINJEM BILANG DULU DONG JRIT."

"APAAN SIH TOT, GUE PENGEN BAWA DISINI BIAR LUAS DARIPADA DISITU SEMPIT-SEMPITAN!"

"AH YAUDAH GUE NGIKUT LO JIRR!"

"BILANG MAAF DULU DONG!"

"IYA-IYA GUE MINTA MAAF DASAR LO ORANG KECE!"

"HUAHAHA YAUDAH SINI AMBIL GUE UDAH SELESE."

"ANJRIT LO NGEN-"

"Astafirullah! Bapak Henry dateng bapak Henry dateng!"

Dan mulailah pagi yang liar ini di kelas sebelas a.

Sekarang kita masuk ke kelas dua belas a. Karena bossnya pengennya sih gitu.

Pagi ini kelas dua belas a lagi belajar dengan tekun. Ya gak tekun juga sih. Chen lagi ngelempar potongan penghapus ke warga-warga kelasnya.

Wufan lagi ngelamun.

Chanyeol malah ikutan ngetroll bareng Chen.

Suho lagi merhatiin dengan perhatian penuh ke guru yang ngajar di depan.

Kyungsoo lagi gambar-gambar gak jelas di bindernya.

Lay lagi bikin bunga mawar dari dasinya. (Biasalah anak boys before flowers, huehuehue)

Tiffany lagi sibuk sms-an ama gebetannya yaitu anak kuliahan alias temen kakaknya-_-

Taeyon lagi diem-diem dengerin music.

Dan didepan mereka, Yesung-_songsaenim _dan Eunhyuk-_songsaenim_ lagi berantem. Well Yesung ngemarahin Eunhyuk karena mereka kan lagi belajar buat ngiket simpul yang sangat rumit, dan Eunhyuk ingin mencoba, dana walaupun Yesung udah berkali-kali bilang gak mau, akhirnya Eunhyuk pun melakukan simpul rumit tersebut.

Mungkin lo bertarnya, apakah monyetnya Suju ini berhasil? Jawabannya enggak. Entah kenapa dengan otak pinter si Eunhyuk dia berhasil ngiket tuh simpul pake iket mati dan dia ngiketnya di jari tengah Yesung.

/

Ruang kepsek-wakepsek.

"Ugh! Zelo!" Yongguk berkata dengan ekspresi kesel, bibir dimonyongin.

"Apa?" Zelo berkata sambil masang headset pas dia lagi main GTA, ajaib emang tuh anak masih bisa denger rengekan uhuk semenya uhuk walau udah pake headset dengan volume full.

"Bantuin aku dong!" Bang Yongguk berkata sambil ngepout, yang tentu aja gak cocok ama muka ganasnya. –dilempar air panas-

"…"

"Zelo." Yongguk berkata dengan suara baritone dan nada berbahaya, yang sayangnya gak dianggep ama ukenya.

"…"

"Choi Jun Hong." Yongguk berkata, kali ini disertai dengan glare dan tampang serius. Biasanya kalo kek gini si Yongguk udah marah alias desperate for a good lemon.

Dengan helaan napas, Zelo naruh tuh headset, matiin komputer dan berbalik natap Yongguk ke dia, dengan mata innosen dan males. Sebelas dua belas lah ama Sasori-_-

"Apa?"

"…"

"Yong– AH!"

Zelo teriak gaje setelah pinggangnya ditarik dengan kasar ama Yongguk. Dia yakin dan author juga tau fuasti pasti itu akan meninggalkan memar.

"Dari tadi, kau mendiamkan ku hanya gara-gara main games itu." Yongguk berkata dengan tatapan serius. Zelo nelen ludah, hati kecilnya berkata. "_Mampus gue!" _sambil melotot, panik.

_Duh, Zel keknya lo telat banget paniknya-_- _

"Kau harus dihukum." Yongguk berkata dengan tampang serius, muka bokep dan seringaian mesum.

/

Ruang rahasia kepsek-wakepsek.

"Huah! Ngg..angh! Angh! Angh!"

"Sayang ini sempit sekali, hm."

"_Shut up! _Ini masih pagi dan kau memaksaku melakukan hal seperti ini? Argh,ngg disituuu."

"_It's your punishment, dear. You shouldn't enjoying this._"

"Nggg harderrrrrr."

Seperti dialog-dialog diatas, kalian para reader yadong, -ditabok- pasti berpikir mereka lagi yaoian kan ya? Well itu bisa jadi sih. Author juga niat sih buat adegan gitu-gitu. Author juga pengen ganti rate sih. Cuman reader sayang setuju gak? I mean, kalian kan pasti juga butuh asupan yaoi dan straight.

Tapi-tapi kalo straight maaf author gabisa bikin nc, I dunno author belum terbiasa. Tapi yaoi itu udah terbiasa banget. Dan btw, si Banglo lagi ngapain ini akan diungkapkan dalam tiga..

Dua…

Satu..

Dan nanti pas ni fic end! *kabur sebelum dikeroyok reader*

/

Ruang guru, SM High.

Ah~ Ruang guru. Indah, sejuk dan penuh dengan bau kopi dan fresh bakery yang dibikin Ryewook-_songsaenim_. Pantesan aja ya Yesung posesif banget ama ukenya yg inosen ini.

_Author ga terlalu afal suju dan sifat-sifatnya sih jadii.._

Disinilah guru kita yang rada-rada nista ini bernaung, beristirahat sejenak dari perjuangan mengajar anak-anak. Apalagi kalo ngajarnya di kelas semacam sebelas b sebelas c gitu. Mampus aja deh tuh guru dikacangin didepan sedangkan anak-anaknya pada main sendiri.

Dan itu kenapa ketika kepsek kesayangan bokep kita ini ketika ada waktu luang yaitu saat dia lagi serius dan gak download video bokepnya, ia akan berkunjung di kelas sebelas c dan mengawasi bahkan menghukum kalo bisa.

Kek contohnya si Dongwoo yang pernah ketauan makan dikelas, Yongguk langsung nyuruh Dongwoo beli sekelas McD selama dua minggu tiap hari. Takut Dongwoo miskin? Tsk, kaya gitu uang mah gampang.

Nah sedangkan Zelo di kelas sebelas b. Walau tampang inosen dan lemah tak berdaya ini, dia juga tahan banting. Galak? Fuasti. Ganas? Fuasti. Liar? Fuasti di kelas, fuasti juga di tempat tidur.

Cuman Zelo lebih parah kalo ngasih hukuman daripada semenya. Hukuman yang dia kasih itu selalu bersifat lima puluh persen dendam (karena diremehin, _grey_) dan lima puluh persen disiplin. Gak percaya? Liat aja fakta-fakta di bawah ini.

Junhyung yang waktu itu ketauan ngopi pr temennya, langsung disuruh buat ngejiplak sepuluh lembar, dan iya lo gak salah baca sepuluh lembar, lengkap dengan tanda tangan wali kelas, bapak dan ibu, kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah. Kalo gak, gak lulus.

Setelah selesai ngejiplak sepuluh lembar penuh perjuangan, keringat dan bau ketek. Junhyung pun menyerahkan tugas maha melelahkannya itu ke wakepsek. Cuma parahnya, Zelo gak mau nanda tanganin. Katanya, "Biar tahu rasa tuh anak. Gak pernah merhatiin guru. Padahal guru itu kunci buat naik ke kelas."

Akhirnya Yongguk, pun memohon Zelo. Mulai dari _sweet words_ sampe _dirty words_ penuh goda dan nada seduktif akhirnya Zelo yang gak tahan ama bisikin semenya ia pun setuju untuk meringankan Junhyung. Walau agak susah buat dicapai ama orang selola Junhyung, Zelo pun hanya pengen nanda tanganin tuh pr kalo Junhyung bisa dapet nilai sembilan di setiap mata pelajaran selama satu bulan.

Apakah dia bisa?

Yap, dia bisa. Zelo pun nanda nanganin tuh pr dengan _straight face_ sambil natap Junhyung serius dan berucap, "_I'll be watching you, son_."

Oke keknya udah melenceng. Kembali lagi deh ke ruang guru.

Brak!

Pintu kebuka dengan kasar, lalu masuk Yesung dengan muka ngamuk dan dibelakangnya Eunhyuk yang terus bilang "Mianhae, hyung nado mianhae aku tak sengajaaa." Dengan puppy eyes.

Yesung cuman diem, mengumamkan kata-kata sumpah serapah. Sedangkan Eunhyuk diam dan terdiam~

"Hyukjae! Apa lagi yang kau perbuat sampe membuat hyungmu marah?!" Donghae berkata dengan ekspresi kesel dan tatapan tajam ke Eunhyuk.

"Ani Haeppa aku tak sengaja mengikat simpul ikut mati di jari tengah Yesung-_hyung_. Mianhae Haeppa, Yesung-_hyung_, Ryewook-_hyung_." Eunhyuk cuman nunduk, mainin jarinya dengan malu-malu monyet.

"Aniya aku tidak marah. Satu-satunya orang yang kau harus minta maaf adalah Yesung." Donghae menghela napas dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Gomawo! Ne aku akan coba minta maaf lagi!" Hyukjae pun jadi semangat meminta maaf kepada _hyung_nya setelah mendengar tutur kata pengertian Donghae.

Sementara itu Yesung sudah menghampiri Ryewook dengan muka masam. "Wae?" Ryewook bertanya. Yesung cuman menunjukkan jari tengah kanannya. Mata Ryewook melotot.

"K-Kau tidak suka lagi padaku?" Ryewook berkata dengan mata berlinang. Yesung facepalm sendiri. "Salah aku apa? Apa aku kurang memuaskan? Maumu apa?" Ryewook berkata dengan muka masam.

"Ryeowook. Bukan itu. Maksudku, jari tengahku diikat oleh si monyet bodoh Hyukjae. Dengan simpul mati. Apa kau mau darahku terseumbat di jari tengahku?" Yesung berkata, muka tanpa ekspresi dan mata Ryewook melebar.

"Dan soal rasa suka itu," Yesung mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga Ryewook. "_I will always love you and your ass, cutie_." Lalu mencium lehernya dan menjauh.

"_Now it will mean the world to me if you can untie this babe._" Yesung berkata, berseringai ria ngeliat ukenya masang muka pucet kek abis tau bahwa Yesung adalah exhibitionist.

"O-Oh." Muka Ryewook langsung merona merah seperti bunga mawar dengan warna yang sama. Ia pun menarik jari tengah Yesung dan berusaha untuk membuka tuh tali di jarinya yang udah memerah.

_One for Yesung, zero for Ryewook_. Yesung pikir sambil menyeringai. "Andwaee aku tidak bisa buka. Ini harus digunting." Tutur Ryewook malu-malu.

Giliran muka Yesung yang pucat pasi dengan mata melotot.

"Kau gila?! Aku lebih baik hidup dengan ikatan ini daripada kehilangan jari tengah ku, Wookie!"

Ryewook menghela napas. "Kalau untuk bilang 'screw you' dan sejenisnya kau kan bisa dengan tangan kiri."

"Bukan hanya itu saja kegunaannya, chagiya." Muka Ryewook memanas hanya mendengar kata yang berarti sayang itu.

Yesung kembali mendekatkan diri ke leher Ryewook dan bibirnya menyentuh telinganya. "Tanpa jari tengahku, aku tak bisa menyiapkan lubangmu, sayang."

Ryewook menelan ludah. Ia mengambil gunting di meja Heechul dan memegang jari tengah Yesung.

"Sayang, kau mau apa dengan gunting tersebut?" Yesung mulai panik. Agaknya ia kelewatan menggoda ukenya ini.

Ryewook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membuka gunting tersebut dan..

"YA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMOTONG JARIKU!"

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara." Ryewook berkata dengan muka datar, masih memegang gunting. "Sekarang kembalilah ke Wookie dan biarlah Wookie memotong jarimu." Insert muka idiot dan seringaian evil di muka Ryewook.

Yesung natap horror sekaligus tampang –are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look.

"SIAPA KAU DAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP RYEWOOK?!" Yesung berkata sambil ngambil benda pertama yang dia liat di meja Heechul, yg btw adalah konde-_-

Penggenya sih ganti senjata tapi Ryewook makin deket so dia tetep mundur dan mundura dan punggungnya kena dinding. Ia pun geser-geser, ngubah arah lalu mundur lagi dan begitupun seterusnya.

"Maksudnya apa sih? Ini aku Ryewook, Yesung-bii."

"Omong kosong!" Dengan perkataan itu Yesung langsung ngambil sejuta langkah (karena seribu langkah sudah terlalu mainstream, _grey_) dengan Ryewook ngikutin.

"JANGAN IKUTIN GUE, MONSTER!"

Mereka pun sukses main kejar-kejaran di area sekolah-_-

/

Istirahat pertama, jam makan siang SM High.

Seharian terus Baek deket ama Yoona. Bukannya Yoona yang minta, cuman Baek merasa kalo dia di posisi Yoona pastinya dia akan menghargai sahabatnya berada di sisinya. So he did. And Yoona udah nyuruh Baek buat pergi have fun bareng temen-temen cowoknya tapi dia tetep tinggal.

"Baek gue jadi ga enak ama lo. Udah lah mendingan lo makan siang aja dulu ama temen-temen lo gue bisa kok sendiri disini." Yoona nyuruh Baek pergi dengan halus. Mereka saat ini lagi di lorong-lorong kelas, mereka lagi ngestalk Hyunseung dan kawan-kawan.

"Gapapa kok Yoong." Baek masang senyum palsu. Ia boong. Perutnya udah meraung-raung pengen dikasih makanan dan cacing-cacing yang hidup di sana keknya udah bikin demo.

Yoona menghela napas. Ia pun narik Baekhyun buat berhenti dan narik dia di pojokan deket loker. "Kenapa berhenti?" Baek nanya dengan muka bingung.

Yoona mengambil bbnya, dan memberi pesan ke Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun tau. Yoona tau kalo sunbaenya itu suka ama temennya sendiri, Yoona dapat melihat dengan jelas cara tingkah sunbaenya kalo ketemu Baekhyun. Cuman Baekhyunnya gak pernah nyadar.

Yoongie: Hoi, gue ada di depan ruang art, deket cafeteria dan loker. Gue bareng ama Baekkie, and do me a favor bawa dia makan siang gue takut dia kenapa-napa, oke?

Chanyeol: With pleasure. *insert emot smirk*

Yoona merinding. Baek ngeliat hal itu dan bilang, "Gwechana?" Ia bertanya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, cemas terhadap sahabatnya. "Kajja. Tunggu saja di sini, Baek." Mereka pun nyender dengan muka stress di dinding, apalagi Yoona.

"Baek." Mereka berdua nengok ke sumber suara. Di sanalah Chanyeol berdiri dengan pandanya Wufan~ Ehem salah deh, Kris juga gak akan mau pandanya deket-deket ama orang lain. Yang bener adalah disanalah Chanyeol berdiri dengan muka straight face.

"Wae, sunbae?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pasif.

"Lo ikut gue." Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggeretnya tapi Baekhyun tetep diam. Chanyeol berbalik arah, hanya melihat Baekhyun tetap berada di posisinya.

"Andwae, gue bareng Yoona." Ia menggeleng.

"Tapi lo belum makan." Chanyeol melotot, masih megang lengan Baek.

"Yeol-sunbae benar, Baek. Mendingan lo makan siang dulu deh, daripada sakit mumpung ada temen. Pweasseeee?" Yoona pake puppy eyes yang jarang gagal. Jarang-jarang gagal.

Baek menghela napas. "Ne. Tapi ketika lo nemuin sesuatu, lo harus bbm gue. Awas kalo gak." Baek ngangguk, membiarkan diri digeret ama Twin Tower dengan pasrah sambil masang muka –I'll-be-watching-you.

Mereka pun berdua menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang. Tapi sebelum itu Chanyeol meliriknya, dan dari matanya ia bilang 'terima kasih' dan Yoona tersenyum dan ngasih dua jempol. Setidaknya dia gak harus merasa bersalah maksa temennya buat ngikutin dia, bisa merhatiin kesehatan temennya juga bisa jodohin Baek ama Yeol.

_Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui_. Yoona batin sambil smirking ria. Ia pun kembali ngikutin Hyunseung dkk walau udah kelewat jauh.

/

Kafeteria, istirahat jam makan siang.

"Ummaaa~"

Tao sukses meluk Kyungsoo seperti anak yang baru aja ketemu ibunya setelah bertahun-tahun mencari. "Wae Tao-tao?" Ia berkata, mengusap rambut hitam Tao.

Walaupun Kyungsoo adalah kakak kelas Tao, mereka itu akrab dan Tao nganggep Kyungsoo eonmma keduanya dan Kyungsoo juga nganggep Tao anak Zinya (Zi itu dalam Cina artinya laki-laki_, grey_).

"Aku laperrr,umma suapin dong." Tao malah manja-manjaan di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Gak nyadar kalo Wufan ngeliatin dengan _deathglare_. Sama kek Jongin juga sih, yg nasibnya gak jauh beda. **J **to **E **to** L **to** O **to** U **to** S.**

"Tao! Gak sopan ama kakak kelas!" Luhan ngehardik Tao dengan jiwa umma. "Namanya juga Tao, Lulu. _He'll never listens_." Si cadel Sehun berkata, muter mata sambil gigit sandwichnya. "Kecuali ama si 'itu'." Xiumin ikut-ikutan, nyunyah bakpau ke limanya di hari itu.

"Si itu siapa?" Sehun bertanya, diem-diem Wufan juga nanya. 'Siapa yang bisa bikin Tao diem bertekuk lutut dan mendengarkan dia?' Batinnya kepo. "Siapa sih?" Luhan nanya, ekspresi bingung. Xiumin melotot ke Luhan.

"Oh-OH YANG ITU TOH! Bener banget, si itu kan pernah bikin Tao mijitin dia kan?" Luhan langsung ngerti dan disertai anggukan yang lain.

_Twitch one._

"Terus inget gak pas Tao gak sengaja numpahin buku favoritnya, terus dia nyuruh Tao buat beli tuh buku walau pun udah langkah banget?" Xiumin langsung ikut-ikutan.

_Twitch two_.

"Iya anjrit kasian banget si Tao harus jalan sepuluh kilometer. Apalagi pas si itu maksa ke karnival buat beli gulali pas Tao lagi sakit."

_Twitch three._

"Tapi mereka mesra ya, sering ciuman dan pelukan tiap kesempatan. Kek bener-bener pacaran." Luhan langsung ngefanboy si Tao ama si itu.

"Loh bukannya iya?" Xiumin berkata dengan polos.

_Wufan has exploded, I repeat Wufan has exploded. Please stay away five meters from him if you do not want to get burn_.

"Kris, kau kenapa?" Suho nanya takut-takut pas ngeliat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh seorang Wu Yifan. Hampir semua orang di cafeteria nyadar kalo Kris lagi badmood, yah terkecuali kelompoknya Tao dkk.

"Palingan envy gara-gara Tao ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo, bukan dia." Lay bilang dengan jujur juga apa adanya.

"Gue pengen tau rasanya duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Pasti empuk dan nyaman." Chen nyeletuk tiba-tiba. Sukses digaplok plus ditempeleng ama Suho dan Kai.

"Lo ngomong gitu lagi, gue bilang ke Xiumin kalo lo sering ngigoin dia." Si Kai berkata dengan jahat. Walaupun mereka beda kelas tapi Kai akrab dan sering makan bareng ama anak dua belas.

"Lo gakkan berani, kalo lo berani gue akan bilang ke Kyungsoo kalo lo sering ke rumahnya dan foto dia pas lagi tidur. Kalo kek gitu si Kyungsoo mana mau pacaran ama lo, tukang stalker?" Chen langsung berkata, nusuk di hati.

"Btw, Chanyeol kemana?" Suho nengak-nengok baru nyadar happy virus mereka ilang.

"Dia makan siang ama Baek biasalah pedekate." Lay berkata, minum tehnya dengan muka watados.

BRAK.

Wufan berdiri dan spontan ninggalin meja kafeteria. Semua orang di kafeteria pada ngeliatin. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo and friends.

"Umma, Kris-sunbae kenapa?" Tao berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia baru aja ngerasain aura gelap kakak kelasnya itu..

"Mungkin dia hanya badmood Tao. Makan lagi yuk." Kyungsoo malah nyuapin Tao lagi.

Di sisi lain Jongin rasanya pengen banting meja. Gak rela dia ngeliat si Kyungsoo deket ama orang lain selain dia. Ia juga pergi ngikutin Kris.

"Nah umma, Kai kenapa lagi?" Tao berkata bingung, udah selesai acara nyuapinnya.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo cuman diem. Ia emang kenal Kai karena Kai satu kelas ama Zitao dan deket ama Kris. Dan Kyungsoo juga tau, jarang dia jadi sedih ato badmood gini.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo cuman mengendikkan bahunya.

/

Kris nyampe di lapangan basket. Di tangannya, ada satu bola basket. Ia berdiri di depan ring, matanya fokus ke jarak yang ada didepannya. Ia sedang latihan basket, menyempurnakan teknik _three points_nya.

Ia pun melompat dan melempar bola basket tersebut, ia berdiri tepat di luar lingkaran di lapangan. Dan bola basket berwarna oranye terang itu memasuki ring dengan lancar dan jatuh ke bawah. Kris mengambil bola basket itu dan melemparnya ke ring lagi.

Bola tersebut tak memasuki ring, hanya menyentuh papannya dan menghasilkan suara 'BANG' yang besar. Kris dapat melihat papan ring tersebut bergetar. Ia menyeringai dan melihat bolanya memantul dan mendarat di tangan Kris.

"Bodoh."

Kris melempar bolanya ke papan ring dan menghasilkan suara 'BANG' yang keras lagi.

"Lo gak ngerti sama sekali apa ya. Kode-kode gue?"

BANG!

"Apa gue harus teriakan ke lo biar lo ngerti perasaan gue?"

BANG!

"Kenapa lo bisa bikin gue tergila-gila, Huang Zitao?"

BANG!

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, Wufan."

Kris menoleh ke sumber suara, bola basket di tangannya.

"Udah berapa lama lo berdiri di situ, Jongin?"

"Cukup lama sampe gue denger konflik lu ama Zitao. Ternyata lo suka ya ama panda itu?"

Wufan mendengus mendengar Kai memanggil Tao dengan nama panggilannya yaitu 'Zitao'

"Mau lo paan?"

"Well, gue akan bantuin lo ama Zitao asal lo bantuin gue ama–"

"Kyungsoo kan?"

Jongin melotot. "Kok tau sih?"

"Keknya udah _obvious_ banget deh lo suka ama temen gue yang mata belo itu."

Jongin nyengir malu-malu.

"Well bagus deh, gue gak harus ngejelasin lagi."

Wufan diem.

"Hoi Wufan, main one on one yuk. Gimana?"

Wufan menyeringai lalu ngangguk.

/

"Gila lu mainnya kek orang kerasukan setan." Kai berkata, ngatur napasnya dan langsung _pass out_ di bangku panjang deket lapangan.

"Udah gue bilang, gue gunain basket sebagai pelampiasan gue_._" Kris juga ngatur napasnya, dan ikutan duduk samping Kai.

"Oh gue tau. Pasti pelampiasan _sexual tension_ lo ama Zitao kan?" Jongin berkata, ngedip-ngedipin mata sambil nyeringai jahat.

"Anjrit lo gue gak sebokep lo dasar monyet." Wufan mukul kepala Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin cuman meringis sambil terdiam.

"Serah lo deh. Btw _offer_ gue masih berlaku loh." Kai berkata, nengok dengan muka super berharap.

"Gue terima."

Jongin melotot. "Serius lo, Kris?"

"Kapan sih gue bercanda? Asal kita gak ngediskusiin cara agar kita bisa bantuin masing-masing dari kita biar deket ama gebetan kita, oke?" Kris nengok, minta persetujuan.

Kai mikir sejenak.

"Kagak usah mikir gue tau lo gak pernah mikir." Kris masang tampang -_-"

"Lo terlalu tahu guee, yaudah deh gue terima. Deal ye?"

"Yoi."

/

Lorong-lorong kelas, jam makan siang.

Yoona masih ngestalk Hyunseung and friends dengan semangat. Walau dia udah capek jalan dan perutnya udah meraung-raung minta diisi ia tetep nyemangatin dirinya dengan kata-kata "Demi Yuri, gue harus tahu kebenarannya!" dan kata-kata itu sukses bikin dia tetep jalan sampe sekarang.

Akhirnya dia udah sampe ke toilet cowok, tampangnya Hyunseung and friends pengen kencing. Yoona pun sukses sembunyi di pot.

"Lega gue." Si Junhyung masang muka -aku-bahagiaaa-terlahir-di-duniaaa- sambil nutup resleting celananya.

"Lo yang dibelakang pot, keluar sini." Gi Kwang bilang dengan muka serius. Yoona langsung deg-degan.

"Apaan sih? Orang kagak ada juga." Si Junhyung nengak-nengok kek ondel-ondel.

Gi Kwang pun jalan ke arah Yoona. Yoona langsung panik. Gi Kwang, jalan terus jalan dan akhirnya ia narik Yoona berdiri.

"Hey cantik, ngapain di daerah kekuasaan kita, hmm?" Gi Kwang deketin Yoona dan Yoona cuman berjengit mundur, jijik.

Hyunseung cuman natap dia aneh. Yoona tahu pasti kalo Hyunseung nyadar dia adalah temennya Yuri dan nyadar juga kalo Yoona sebenernya ngikutin dia. Tapi dia tetep diem.

"Ini si cantik diapain ya?" Junhyung juga deketin Yoona dengan muka menggoda dan Yoona cuman berdoa dalam hati. '_O god save me!' _

"Guys. Biarin gue urusin dia."

Yoona, Junhyung dan Gi Kwang cuman ngeliatin ke sumber suara alias Yoseob yang ngomong. "Dan apa yang menurut lo, gue akan nyerahin dia ke lo, ulzzang?" Gi Kwang berkata, megang erat lengan Yoona sampe dia mengernyit kesakitan.

"Karena gue tahu cara muasin gue sendiri dan nyiksa si cewek. Jadi biarin gue yang ngurusin." Yoseob mendekat ke arah Yoona.

"Tch. Fine. Yaudah kita pergi." Junhyung dkk pun pergi ninggalin Yoona sendirian ama tuh cowok aneh yang mungkin aja mo nyelamatin dia.

Setelah tuh kawan-kawan pergi Yoseob naruh kedua tangannya di saku. "Kita mungkin belom pernah kenal secara _official_. Nama gue Yang Yoseob. Pleasure to meet you."

"I-Im Yoona _imnida, vice versa_."

"Langsung ke intinya, lo ngestalk kita daritadi cuman ngestalk Hyunseung kan?" Ia berkata tepat dihati. Yoona melotot.

"Kok tahu?"

"Taulah. Gimana kalo kita bikin deal?"

"Deal paan dulu? Bersifat mutualisme kagak nih deal?" Yoona bertanya was-was.

"Pastinya. Gue akan kasih tau kenapa Hyunseung pacaran ama Hyuna padahal dia udah pacaran ama Yuri, and in return…"

Yoona bener-bener cemas.

"….. lo jadi pacar gue."

"APA?!"

**Tenonetnonetnonet,…. JENG!**

_A/N: Kali ini Author kalo Note pake font ini, biar gak mainstream gitu. Oke di chapter ini pastinya penuh kejutan dan sungguh unpredictable dengan twist-twistnya kan? Seperti yang kalian lihat gue masukin banyak pair disini. Ada Baekyeol, Taoris dan Kaisoo. Dan tenang aja bagi yang ngefans ama Hunhan, Sulay and Chenmin itu next chapter yaa, satu chapter tigapair. _

_Belum juga konflik Hyunseung x Yuri x Hyuna belum berakhir dan sekarang Yoona dilanda dilemma ama Yoseob. Huahuahua! Believe me, akhirnya pasti seru. _

_Dan bagi orang-orang yang gue bilang, "Kepsek dan wakepsek juga nista kok, anda belum tau seberapa nistanya." Nah udah gue tempel diatas, apakah masih kurang nista? Juga guru-gurunya gue tempatkan di momen-momen nista di pair YeWook akwkaka._

_Di chapter ini lebih banyak ya? Mumpung ini kan penjelas apa aja yang terjadi, ato masih kurang jelas? Next chapter akan direview ulang kok. Terus gue udah ngereview review kalian di PM, cek aja deh ya readers sayang~_

_Btw untuk memperjelas aja, si Kai duduk di meja kelas dua belas di gengnya Kris and friends karena dia top. Dan jika anda bingung kenapa Suho ama Lay juga ada di situ, padahal Kyungsoo yang kelas dua belas aja duduk bareng anak sebelas, itu karena Kyungsoo bottoms. _

_Jadi dipisahin yang top mana dan bottoms mana dan bagi gue, gue masih belum liat Suho yang bottom ato Lay yang bottom secara jelas. Soalnya ada beberapa fic dimana Suho sangat liar dalam jadi peran top dan itu mempengaruhi sudut pandang gue. _

_Gue juga suka dimana Lay jadi yang top dan kurang menyukai dimana si Suho malu-malu kucing. God Suho, if you want to be fckd, you can't be shy! _

_Eh buset gue keterlaluan banget nulis di A/N, huahua berapi-api sih gue. At least gue lama nulis ini karena gue bikin target kalo tiap update wordsnya minimal 4k and punya kejutan-kejutan yang mengejutkan (?). _

_Kalo masih ada yang kurang jelas, tinggal tanya di PM, gue gak gigit palingan juga merkosa *ditabok*_

_Anneyong and don't forget to review, yadongers! –kabur-_


	3. Answers

**Warning! Chapter ini berate T semi M, karena ada almost lime disini. ALMOST! So PG-15 maybe?**

Area Yoseob and Yoona, istirahat satu.

"APA?!"

Yoona sukses teriak, mata melotot ke Yoseob yang menyeringai dengan kedua tangan di saku. "Gue gak menanyakan banyak hal, gue cuman pengen lo jadi pacar gue, karena lo jadi pacar gue itu worth it dengan kasih tau tentang rahasia Hyunseung." Ia berkata, nunduk, seringainya pun hilang.

Yoona menghela napas. "Gue butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Si Yoona pun beranjak untuk pergi namun sepasang tangan menghentikannya.

"Jangan. _It's now or never, Yoong_."Tutur Yoseob dan dengan pelan ia membuat Yoona menghadapnya, dan memandang matanya dengan ketulusan.

"Sampe kapan gue harus jadi pacar lo?" Yoona bertanya, menghela napas, masih nunduk.

"Sampe gue bisa bikin lo cinta gue, sebagaimana gue cinta lo." Yoseob menarik tangan kanan Yoona dan mengecupnya pelan.

Pipi Yoona merona merah. Jantungnya berdetak, _ba-dump ba-dump_. Tapi ia belum jatuh cinta, maksudnya belum pernah terbesit rasa tentang cinta. Memang sih ia senang _fangirling_ tentang cowok kece dimanapun ia melihatnya.

Seperti kata Lenka, _life is a maze and love is a riddle_.

"Fine, tapi lo harus janji lo akan kasih tau gue detail-detail paling kecil." Yoona berkata, menatap wajah Yoseob.

"Janji. Nah sekarang, apakah aku harus mengantarmu ke kelasku, hime?" Ia berkata, berjalan bersampingan dan mengucapkan kata 'hime' tepat di telinga Yoona.

Yoona memalingkan wajahnya. Yoseob tertawa. Lelaki bertampang manis (juga ganteng) yang bersweater hitam itu menarik tangannya pelan dan mengantarnya ke kelas sebelas a.

Perjalanan mereka ke kelas sebelas a hanya diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah ketukan sepatu mereka, dan ketika akhirnya sampai di kelas sebelas a, ia melepaskan genggaman Yosoeb.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, chagiya~" Yoseob meniup telinganya, membuka pintu kelas sebelas a, dan memberi alasan ke guru kenapa Yoona telat masuk.

"Bagus sekali kau menemukannya Yang Yoseob. Dan kau Im Yoona segera masuk." Guru tersebut berkacak pinggang.

"Bye." Yoseob pun mengelus pelan kepala Yoona dan berbalik pergi. Yoona hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang sepertinya muncul di kedua pipinya.

Sementara itu kelas menjadi ribut karena tampaknya ada pasangan baru, dapat terdengar sorakan seperti 'Cieee!' 'Woy PJ jangan lupa!' dari setiap penjuru kelas. Yoona hanya melangkah malu dan duduk di kursi samping Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia duduk di samping Yuri, tetapi ia ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau pacaran dengan dia?" Baekhyun berkata dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, pulpen merahnya membentuk huruf-huruf hangul yang tak dapat dibaca.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti gue ceritain lewat bbm palingan." Yoona berkata, dan menidurkan bahunya. Gurunya sudah keluar semenit yang lalu, mungkin untuk mencari bantuan untuk menenangkan kelas sebelas a yang memang isinya orang sarap semua. –dilempar tas ama anak sebelas a-

"Gwenchana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa cemas untuk perilaku aneh Yoona. Pastinya perilaku anehnya tersebut berhubungan dengan Yoseob.

"Ne, lo gausah cemasin gue. Lo tadi makan siang gak?" Yoona berkata dengan alis terangkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Chanyeol-sunbae maksa gue buat beli ramyon. Pas gue bilang gue gak ada uang, dia langsung beliin. _Is it normal to sunbae do that to hoobae?_" Baekhyun berkata.

"Mungkin dia suka ama lo." Yoona berkata, dengan nada matter-of-fact.

"Maldo andwae, Yoong." Baekhyun berkata, mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menuliskan huruf hangul yang tidak membuat kata-kata.

Yoona menghela napas. Sahabatnya butuh tamparan, secara metaphorical alias mental.

Pikirannya pun kembali berubah ke Hyunseung, Yuri dan Hyuna. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuat konflik seperti ini? Terlebih ini Yuri yang dimaksud, unnienya. _And she's not going to let her get hurt again_.

Menghela napas ia mengacak rambutnya. _What are you hiding, Jang Hyunseung?_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Di ujung kelas sebelas a, Kim Jongin sedang mengawasi teman sekelasnya. Huang Zitao. Dia telah memikirkan cara untuk mendekatkan teman tidak pekanya tersebut, ke Kris, alias Wu Yifan alias _sunbae_nya yang entah kenapa terlalu gengsi untuk mendekatinya.

Namun entah kenapa muka panda Tao yang ia lihat selalu berubah ke muka lain. Muka dengan mata sebesar bola pingpong, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan bibir menggoda. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Do Kyungsoo?

Dan fakta bahwa Zitao dan Kyungsoo dekat membuatnya dan Kris agak mengigit bibir dalam hal baik juga hal buruk. Keuntungannya adalah kalo rencana mereka berhasil, hasilnya akan seperti 'menjatuhkan dua burung dengan satu batu' alias _double combo_.

Masalahnya adalah jika mereka gagal, mungkin yang satu akan bilang kepada yang satu dan akhirnya mereka akan menjauhi mereka. Dan itu membuat Kai agak menyerah.

Kalau dia tidak mendapatkan Kyungsoo, mau sama siapa dia? Oke mungkin akan banyak cowok dan cewek yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya (atau setidaknya, _one night stand_), tapi dia akan hanya mengingat wajah seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dan bokongnya yang seksii tentu saja.

Tak ayal ia mengigit bibirnya. Kim Jongin tak pernah menggilai seseorang, ia akan selalu digilai. Selalu.

"Tao." Kai memanggil bocah panda tersebut. Untungnya telinga Tao sangat tajam dan ia berhasil mendengar, lalu menengok ke Tao dengan muka polosnya yang ia rasa kurang polos dari muka Kyungsoo.

"Wae, hyung?" Tao bertanya.

"Lo bisa gak, nemuin gue di perpus pas istirahat kedua, gue perlu bicara empat mata." Kai berkata dengan tampang seserius mungkin yang ia bisa buat.

Tao mengangguk pelan, lalu berbalik dan mengobrol ke teman sebangkunya, _namja _berpipi tembem dan entah kenapa mempunyai stok bakpau kapanpun dan dimana pun.

To: Kreassse

From: Kai

Temui gue di perpustakaan. Istirahat kedua. Awas kalo gak datang.

Sent.

From: Kreassse

To: Kai

Cih memang lo sapa nyuruh gue. Fine.

Kai senyum bahagia. Pastinya akan menjadi lancar, iyakan? Oh dia berharap semuanya akan menjadi lancar.

_Coba kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kim Jongin. _

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kelas dua belas a.

_Basically_, ini kelas yang setengah sarap setengah pinter. Wufan, ketua kelas juga termasuk kategori tersebut. Pinter kalo urusan pelajaran dan membimbing kelasnya. Sarap kalo urusan cinta, apalagi _namja_ yang menganggapnya _sunbae_ doang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Huang Zitao?

Kelas lagi diem. Karena itu yang Wufan suruh semenit yang lalu semenjak gurunya pergi, dan gaada yang mau ngelawan ketua semenakutkan –maksudnya sedisiplin, uhuk– Wufan. Lelaki seperti Wufan bukanlah lelaki yang ingin kau lawan, maksudnya liat saja tampangnya itu. Tampang membunuh. Seakan-akan ia akan membunuh siapapun yang bermain dengannya.

Pandangannya memfokus ke soal Fisika yang diberikan oleh guru dua puluh menit yang lalu. Wufan sudah menyelesaikan soal ini hanya dalam tiga belas menit. Ia memang pintar, makanya ia dipilih jadi ketua kelas karena rangking satu juga amalnya baik.

Walau ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mempunyai amal baik, atau setidaknya wali kelasnya –Kyuhyun-songsaenim, btw– bilang seperti itu. Ia pernah kok ngunciin Chanyeol di kamar mandi sekolah dengan alasan 'Dia terlalu banyak berbicara dan tak mau diam.'

Ia dapat diskors selama seminggu. Hanya seminggu, karena tampaknya guru-guru tidak dapat tahan ke pesona seorang Wufan. Apalagi keluarganya yang pengacara, dan pengacara itu adalah orang berjas penuh dengan omong kosong, setidaknya itu adalah pikiran lima tahun Wu Yifan; ketika ayahnya sang pengacara sukses membatalkan ajuan bukti baru yang dapat meringankan sang terdakwa.

Kembali ke topik. Ia merasakan hpnya bergetar, dan orang lain juga merasakan getaran tersebut dan menatapnya. "Kembali belajar." Wufan hanya berkata dengan dua kata dan orang-orang kembali lagi belajar.

From: Kai

To: Kreassse

Temui gue di perpustakaan. Istirahat kedua. Awas kalo gak datang.

Wufan mendecih. Anak ini walau hanya setahun lebih muda masih tak tahu hormat. Ekspresi Wufan: -_-"

To: Kai

From: Kreassse

Cih memang lo sapa nyuruh gue. Fine.

Sent.

Tai. Yang tua siapa yang nyuruh siapa. Menghembuskan nafas ia kembali mengantungi hpnya. Jadi artinya Kai udah bikin _first move_nya ke Tao? Dan itu berarti pertanda yang sangat jelas, Wufan yakin – kalo ia harus bikin _first move_ juga ke Kyungsoo.

"Soo, lo sekarang vocal kagak?" Ia nanya. Kyunsgoo natap dia dengan bola pingpong di rongga matanya, dan menggeleng.

"Gue gak ikut vocal lagi, tapi gue masih latihan disana." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Jam berapa lo latihan disana kira-kira, sekarang lo latihan sendirian lagi?"

"Yep. Kira-kira gue latihan lima belas menit setelah pulang. Kenapa lo nanya?"

"Cuman penasaran."

"Tumben keknya orang kek lo peduli."

"Shussh diem, kerjain sana tuh soal."

"Udah selesai."

"Koreksi sono, kalo lo masih mau pertahankan rangking dua lo." Kris menyeringai dan sukses buat Kyungsoo periksa ulang.

To: Kai

From: Kreasse

Woi, nanti lima belas menit setelah pulang lo ke latihan vocal ye. Gue yakin lo free, iyakan? Awas gue kebiri lo kalo kagak datang.

Delivered, readed.

From: Kai

To: Kreasse

Oke, ancaman lo menyeramkan. Ialah gue free, gue kan selalu free B) Oke-oke gue akan ke ruang vocal, selo wee.

Dan tanda D di pesan Kai langsung berubah jadi R. Kris pun mengignorekan bbnya dan mengantonginya lagi.

_This is gonna be a long day_, batin Kris.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lulu~"

Sehun bermanja ria dan memanyunkan bibirnya imut ke hyungnya. Luhan hanya menengoknya sekilas lalu kembali mencatat.

"Wae, Hunnie?"

"Jangan mencatat mulu, main aja ama gue, toh tuh catatan gak akan ilang, Lu~" Sehun memutar matanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sebentar lagi." Luhan hanya menjawab dengan singkat juga apa adanya.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia pun senderan di bahu hyungnya yang empuk dan berisi. Tangannya menjelajah ke paha Luhan, sesekali mencubit dan membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"Jangan cubit gue, Hunnie." Luhan berkata dengan alis terpaut.

"Ini hukuman buat lo, ngacangin gue." Sehun berkata dengan enteng, melepas tangannya dan meniup udara di telinga Luhan yang membuat empunya geli sendiri.

Mulutnya juga menjelajah ke leher Luhan. Ia meniup lehernya, cukup untuk membuat Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman. Antara ia pengen pergi atau diam bersama Sehun.

"Lo sempurna, Luhan."

Bibir dingin Sehun mengecup leher hangat Luhan, membuat yang punya berhenti menulis dan matanya membentuk bola pingpong.

"S-Sehun." Gumamnya, berbisik.

"_If only I can have you, than I wouldn't let anyone touch you or got near you, cause they have to know Xi Luhan only belongs to Oh Sehun_." Sehun berbisik, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri tapi Luhan dapat mendengar pengakuan secara tidak langsung Sehun.

"S-Sehunnie."

"_Say my name, Lulu. I want to hear you say it_." Sehun memilin leher Luhan, mengeksplor tiap inci kulitnya dan merasakan betapa manisnya rasa leher Luhan juga betapa harum aroma tubuh hyungnya.

"S-Sehuun. O-Oh Sehun." Luhan berkata dengan gagapnya.

"_I want you and I wish you know that. I miss you and I wish you know that. I like you and I wish you know that. I want you to sense my true feelings and I wish you felt that._" Sehun mengecup pipinya pelan.

Bertepatan itu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka sudah berganti pelajaran tiga kali, so istirahat ini mereka emang membutuhkannya.

Mata Luhan setengah tertutup, hidungnya kembang-kempis mencoba meraih oksigen dan telinganya ditulikan.

Sehun mengecup bibirnya pelan dan memagutnya. Hanya ciuman yang ceroboh dan lambat. Sehun menarik bibirnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"_I think I'm in love with you and all your little things, Xi Luhan_." Ia menarik Luhan ke dekapannya dan menghirup aromanya.

_If he's making a big mistake by falling into the arms of an angel like him, he didn't cared. If it means leaving all the things he once fight for, he didn't care. As long as he go with his angel beside, he didn't cared._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kafeteria, istirahat kedua.

Di meja dua belas a, terdapat Suho, Lay, Chen, dan Kai. Kris gak kelihatan batang idungnya, dan Suho yang nyadar langsung nanya. "Kris kemana?"

"Pacaran ama Zitao, jangan ganggu dia." Kai berkata sambil makan steaknya dengan lahap.

"Gue kapan gitu ya ama Xiumin?" Chen nanya dengan tidak sadarnya kepada udara kosong. Untung Xiumin yang mejanya berada sekitar lima belas langkah dari meja anak dua belas a gak denger. Terlalu sibuk makan stok bakpaunya yang selalu ada.

"Makanya lu cepetan deketin. Jangan gengsi jadi orang." Kai malah sempet-sempetnya ngegaplok kepala _sunbae_nya dengan buku comotan punya Lay.

"Waeee buku mahal tuh buku mahal." Si Lay mencoba meraih bukunya yang katanya mahal itu, tapi malah gagal. "Argh." Lay menggerutu frustasi sambil nusuk seonggok burgernya yang gak bersalah.

Suho yang sigap langsung ngambil tuh buku dan kasih ke Lay. "Lain kali, jaga barangmu Yixing-ah." Suho berkata membuat kontak mata selama dua menit lalu kembali makan. Lay mengangguk dan menatap burgernya.

EH EH MUKA LAY MERAH LOH! HAHAHA MERAH HAHAHA /dilempar batu ama lay/ SHIT.

"Gwenchanayo?" Suho berkata dengan muka perhatian, selayaknya kakek-kakek jaman sekarang. /dijitak kakek Suho/

"Ne." Lay jawab singkat dan padat, dan memainkan burgernya dengan pisaunya. Ia menusukan pisaunya ke roti burger atas lalu ia bawa ke mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Yixing-ah, mukamu tampak pucat." Suho berkata dengan muka perhatian. Maksudnya bener-bener perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Suho." Entah kenapa nada kalimat Lay sedikit tajam saat menyebutkan nama 'Suho'

"Temani aku ke UKS." Suho berkata sambil menatap Lay.

"Wae? Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja." Lay berkata agak keras.

"Yang mau di periksa aku, bukan kau." Suho berkata, menata garpu dan sendoknya agar ditaruh silang dan berbalik.

"Baiklah." Lay menyerah dan mengikuti Suho pergi ke Uks. Bayangan mereka pun hilang dibalik pintu.

"Woy Jongin." Chen nyikut-nyikut Kai seenak udel.

"Paan?"

"Ini cuman gue doang yang ngerasain ato lo juga ngerasain bahwa aura diantara Suho ama Lay itu canggung dan tegang?" Chen natap Kai dengan tampang serius (yang gagal karena jarang serius).

"Gue juga ngerasain bego. Gue mah cuman berharap masalah mereka selesai. Udah gitu aja." Kai setuju.

"Sama kek gue juga sih."

Hening.

"Eh btw, itu Xiumin dideketin ama anak kelas sepuluh loh." Kai iseng bilang padahal dia sendiri gak ngadep ke arah Xiumin.

"HAH ANJRIT MANA?!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Anneyong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suster di Uks berkata dengan hormat. "Saya ingin suster untuk mengecek teman saya, Yixing_._" Suho berkata dan menunjuk ke Lay.

Lay melepas tangan Suho yang sedari tadi ia pegang. (Hooh Suho ama Lay tadi gandengan tangan loh /fangirling di tempat/)

"Yang diperiksa kan lo, bukan gue." Si Lay berkata agak ketus, bahkan lebih ketus tus tus daripada temen author yang biasnya Xiumin. /ditabok/

"Aku juga diperiksa, tapi kau duluan." Suho berkata dengan halus dan lembut, masih pake kata aku-kamu lagi.

"Kay."

"Sini nak." Susternya berkata lalu akhirnya berbincang-bincang dengan Lay. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Lay dateng ke Suho dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Katanya gue sakit kram perut, gara-gara gue terlalu mikirin banyak hal, dan dia bilang kalo gue gak boleh cemasin hal-hal yang gak penting, but gue gak bisa karena itu sifat gue." Lay berkata dengan nada ketus, muka masih _emotionless_.

"Yah, mungkin kau tak bisa tak cemas, tapi setidaknya kau berbagi saja ke aku hal apapun yang bisa membuatmu cemas, Xing."

Xing. Nama kecil Lay. Ini perasaan Lay doang ato jantungnya kehilangan satu irama?

"I'll try." Gumam Lay kecil.

Semenit kemudian, Suho dipanggil oleh susternya. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab selama tiga puluh lima menit lebih dan Lay menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Jadi kau sakit apa?" Lay bertanya ke Suho.

"Gak sakit sih. Katanya aku hanya mendapat stress ringan karena berpikir tentang sesuatu atau seseorang." Suho berkata mengendikkan bahu.

Mata Lay menyipit ketika mendengar kata 'seseorang'. Siapa yang bisa membuat Suho stress ringan hanya karena memikirkannya? Lay pun merasa penasaran.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang membuatmu mendapat stress ringan hanya karena terlalu memikirkannya, Suho?"

Suho tertawa gara-gara pertanyaan Lay. Apa yang lucu, batin Lay bingung.

"Sebagai jawabanmu Lay, aku akan mengutip apa kata suster tadi. Dia bilang seperti ini, 'Bukannya aku sok tahu apa, tapi tampaknya kau memikirkan temanmu yang bernama Yixing tadi.' Dan aku hanya mengangguk, Lay."

Lay cengo. Hanya bisa berkicep ria.

"Intinya, aku mendapat stress ringan hanya karena memikirkanmu, Zhang Yixing." Suho tertawa kecil dan mengusap pelan pipi Lay.

Insert fx opening intro The Amazing World of Gumball.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Oke, Lay sangat yakin hatinya telah meledak. Thanks to Kim Joomyeon dan kata-katanya yang terlalu jujur namun apa adanya.

"Anyway, tampaknya kita harus pergi ke kelas. Kau belum mengerjakan Sejarah kan? Well aku akan memberimu bukuku dan kau bisa melihatnya dari bukuku. Oke?" Suho berkata.

Lay mengangguk. Biarin diseret dengan pelan oleh Suho.

_Maybe, he do have feelings for me_. Lay tersenyum. _Just maybe, you in love with me_.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lorong kelas, masih istirahat kedua.

Xiumin berjalan dengan muka cemberut. Hari ini tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan. Well ini hari Senin jadi Xiumin harus menyalahkan hari ini untuk membuatnya kesepian.

Ia hanya makan bareng Baekhyun. Tao katanya akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk berbicara dengan Kai, (walau ia tahu yang dimaksud Kai adalah Kris yang akan bertemunya di perpustakaan – dia membiarkannya, ia memang tau bahwa _sunbae_nya mempunyai perasaan khusus jadi ia diam saja).

Luhan dan Sehun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Sedikit hati Xiumin tahu bahwa mereka sedang bermesraan, somewhere di sekolah. Dan saat menit-menit terakhir Xiumin ingin pergi ke kelas, Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol-_sunbae_.

Dan mengetahui betapa posesif _sunbae_nya (dari Kyungsoo, tentu saja) ia merelakan Baekhyun pergi. Yah tidak sepenuhnya rela sih, tapi bestfriends before hoes. Dan akhirnya ia pun berjalan sendiri seperti orang asing.

Dan Kyungsoo? Dipanggil guru untuk membantunya, dan Kyungsoo adalah anak baik jadi ia membantu guru tersebut dan meminta maaf bahkan menjanjikan sepuluh kantong bakpau kepada Xiumin, ia pun pergi.

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya dengan keras, dan berjalan pelan. Ia memastikan agar orang kafeteria mendengar jejak kakinya yang keras dan wonders "Siapakah itu?" Lalu Xiumin akan memakai kostum Sherlock Holmes dan mencari siapa yang membuat langkah itu.

Maafkan imajinasi Xiumin yang gak nyambung ini. Well harus dia akui dia sedikit stress temannya ilang entah kemana, walau punya alasan menyakinkannya sendiri, Xiumin masih tidak rela. SANGAT.

Ia berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu menatap ke loker disampingnya. Loker berwarna biru seperti loker yang lain. Ia gak tau itu loker punya siapa, but hell itu loker tampak menarik. So ia taruh kepalanya di pintu loker.

Lalu memundurkan kepalanya, lalu memajukannya lagi sampe dahinya menyentuh pintu loker tersebut. Lalu mundur lagi, maju lagi. Berkali-kali. Intinya, Kim Minseok sedang membantingkan kepalanya ke loker orang lain.

Fantastic.

Ia sedang membantingkan kepalanya ke loker ketika ada sepasang tangan yang menutupnya. Refleks ia meraba-raba tangan sang pemilik, dan ia tahu bahwa tangan ini bukan tangan teman-temannya. Dan ia panik. Banget.

"Ini siapaaa?" Xiumin mencoba membuka tapi kedua tangan tersebut menutup kelopak matanya erat. Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

_Lesson #1: Jangan banting kepala lo di loker orang yang gak kenal di lorong yang sepi. Who knows ada yang ngeliat terus tiba-tiba punya rencana untuk ngeculik lo, contohnya nih Xiumin_.

"Coba tebak." Pemilik kedua tangan tersebut berkata. Lalu meniup lehernya yang membuat ia geli.

Suaranya indah. Dan hanya ada lima orang yang punya suara indah. Pertama, Kyungsoo. Dan ia tau kalau Kyungsoo sedang membantu gurunya.

Kedua, Luhan. Luhan pasti bersama Sehun. Kalo ada Luhan ada Sehun. Dan kalo ada Sehun, Xiumin tahu dan afal banget cadelnya.

Ketiga, Baekhyun. Oke jelas-jelas nih anak ditarik Chanyeol-_sunbae_ ke atap buat ya begitu-gitu.

Keempat, Yosoeb. Dia gak kenal nih orang tapi keknya dia bareng Yoona.

Kelima, Chen. Oke tadi dia emang ada di meja samping dia. So mungkinkah dia yang megang mata Xiumin?

"J-Jongdae?"

"Benar~"

Xiumin nengok kebelakang dan disitu berdirilah Jongdae dengan smirknya yang muahahah maha kece /pingsan/. "Gak gue sangka lo kenal gue. Apa gue selalu nempel di otak lo, Minseok?"

"Di mimpi lo." Xiumin mendengus. Mereka pake nama asli karena males pake nama nickname karena Jongdae bilang nama 'Xiumin' itu terlalu aneh. Dan Minseok menjitak kepala Jongdae. Tak harus pake 'sunbae' karea Minseok secara teknis lebih tua dan Jongdae lebih muda.

"Huehue. Temen lo mana?" Ia bertanya, nyisir rambutnya pake tangannya.

"Pada ditarik paksa ama temen lo." Minseok langsung cemberut.

"Oh jadi itu alasannya lo banting kepala lo di loker kek orang gila? Untung gue yang nutup mata lo, gimana kalo penjahat, lo mo diapain?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Heh. Gue cuman melepaskan energi gue. Gausah komen." Xiumin mendengus lagi. Ni anak perasaan hobi ngedengus muluk-_-a

Jongdae tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seringai but Minseok kan terlalu polos untuk tahu.

"Eh lo tau gak kenapa gue ikut aksel?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Gue gananya sih, tapi serah lo." Minseok menjawab dengan tatapan /gue-gak-peduli-lalalala/

"Karena nanti kalo kita pacaran, lo gak harus malu untuk pacaran ama orang yang lebih muda daripada lo. "

Minseok cengo. Kicep. Parah.

"Terus kalo ada yang ngebully lo, lo tinggal kasih tahu gue terus gue labrak dah tuh orang. Punya temen semacam Wufan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Suho dan Yixing itu menguntungkan. Pada beast semua kan. Apalagi gue ke lo."

Merasa Minseok gak bisa ngelanjutin (alias terlalu terpesona) saat ini ia pun melanjutkan.

"Lagian juga, kan enak kalo ada kakak kelas yang selalu ngawasin lo. Jadi biarkan gue ngelindungin lo dari apapun yang akan datang. Kay?"

Dengan berani Jongdae megang tangan Xiumin yang lesu, sodara-sodara, apa yang akan terjadi? JENGJENG!

"Jika lo maksa, Jongdae~" Minseok senyum, aish senyumnya imut banget kayak senyumnya temen author yang biasnya Xiumin.

"Daebak." Jongdae nyubit pipi Xiumin dengan pelan. _He didn't want to hurt HIS little baozi_.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Preview Next Chap:

"HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE?!" Anak cewek pada ngelemparin nomor teleponnya kebawah ketika ada dua anak baru datang. Parahnya tuh anak keknya suka ama Lay dan Kyungsoo deh. O.O

"Jujur Yoong, si Hyuna itu dibayar ama kakak itu biar si Hyunseung beralih ke Hyuna dan mutusin Yuri karena Yuri itu sebenernya disukain ama kakak itu. Dan sekarang…"

"Baek gue akan jujur ama lu. Gue suka ama lu. Plis jadi pacar gua."

"Yongguk, orangtua gue dateng kesini. Mereka akan kesini bareng inspektur pendidikan dan akan datang satu jam lagi."

"WHAT THE FU-"

**PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE KEYBOARD AND WRITE YOUR REVIEW ON THE BOX!**

**NOTICE:**

_Hey para readers sayang yang baca fanfic abal gue. Gue cuman pengen bilang thanks bagi yang baca dan ngereview, nado saranghae/wo ai ni all. _

_Tapi gini. Gue mungkin gak bisa ngeupdate untuk dua minggu kedepan. Emang dua minggu itu jauh sih. Tapi waktu kan cepet. Nah dua minggu ke depan itu gue akan ikut olimpiade, IPA MTK dan AGAMA. Padahal gue pinternya Bhs. Ing. _

_Mungkin mereka salah paham masukin gue ke salah satu tim yang akan ikut olimpiade. Padahal gue kan rada bego kalo ipa mtk agama. Gue mah pinternya di bing seperti yang lo liat di fic gue. _

_So yeah gue usahain akan update sekilat mungkin. Just wish me luck. A lot of luck. Karena gue yakin gue akan butuh banyak keberuntungan nantinya. Dan maaf banget kalo ini fic tuh isinya drama dan romance. Kagak ada humor. Yah gue juga nulisnya dalam satu hari dan gak full ngeluarin semua selera humor gue._

_Lagi stress nih. Hihi. _

_Maaf untuk buang waktu anda. _

_Dadah. _


	4. Truth behind the Lies

_Author's Note: Hai. /lambai-lambai pake sate padang/ Kali ini author kembali, karena author telah menemukan mood untuk menulis lagi (tapi sayangnya besok udah minggu-minggu sekolah dan author gak tau apakah author bisa selamat). Author punya berita bagus buat kalian semua, selera humor author udah kembali. Walau sebenernya alasan Author nulis ginian itu karena berkesempatan untuk curhat –dan gue tau pasti kalian baca– gara-gara temen deket author yang menurut author tiap hari makin jablay dan senga –sebenernya gue cuman pengen nyindir doang sih–_

_Oya. Kali ini disini akan banyak momen nista. Karena author emang berniat untuk nistain semua penghuni SM High. –atau emang hobi gue nistain orang, termasuk diri gue sendiri–_

_Ingat kata pepatah gue si author kece dan lagi badmood parah, it's never too late to nistain orang. Enjoy!_

_RATE M FOR LIME!_

**X**

"Pagi-pagi udah nongkrong aje, fan." Kai nongol, berdiri di samping lapangan basket dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana; seringainya selalu menempel di wajah buluk seorang Kim Jongin.

"Gue pen _refresh_ aja." Kris ngacak rambutnya – ala cowok ganteng di iklan shampoo, keringat bercucuran yang justru malah bikin seksi. Ia segera taruh bola basket di rangkulannya – yakin deh banyak yang mau di rangkulan dewa basket ini, lalu ngambil air botol minumnya dan minum sampe airnya jatuh ke leher dan menyatu ke keringatnya Wufan.

Jauh di atap sekolah, seseorang berjubah merah tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung motret foto sekseh tersebut dan terjun ke sisi atap lain (padahal kan tiga lantai), terjunnya pake jubahnya itu.

"Jadi, gimana nasib lo ama Zitao?" Kai miringin kepalanya, mencoba tingkah laku cowok-cowok imut di sinetron. Yang tentu aja gak berhasil.

"_Well_, kita ngobrol dikit tapi itu terhenti karena urusan Zitao." Kris berkata dan mendongak, membiarkan sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik menyinari wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi sang berjubah merah moto tuh momen dibalik pohon, yang tentu kedua tokoh kita ini gak nyadar.

"Cerita nape, fan." Kai berkata. Kris mengangguk.

_Flashback_

"_Huft, Kai mana sih?" Zitao menggerutu kesal. Dirinya sedang dilanda dilemma, antara pergi pulang ato tetep tinggal disini. Sebenernya ia pengen pulang, dan bertemu kekasihnya –alias tongkat wushu– tapi siapa tau apa yang Kai ucapkan itu penting so dia tetep tinggal._

_Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu dan tampaknya gaada yang akan masuk lagi, ia mendesah malas. Daripada diam seperti panda gila, ia lebih baik membaca buku. Ia pun bangkit, walau kesandung dan jatuh guling-guling gajelas di lantai perpustakaan, ia pun akhirnya ngesot ke rak buku bagian referensi. _

_Entah kenapa Zitao ngerasa ia sadako jadi-jadian. _

'_Fighting! Tetep ngesot, cuss!' Zitao pun tetep ngesot. Dan ngesot sampe akhirnya ia ngambil buku bersampul biru kulit yang tampak unik dan antik dimata Zitao. _

_Zitao cuman melongo kek orang bego ngeliat judulnya. Ditulis dengan huruf simple dan gak ribet, pake font Times New Roman size 14, ditulis "Relationships for dummies." _

_Jangan tanya kenapa Zitau tahu fontnya segala. Sepupunya kan tukang ketik gitu-_-_

_Walau Zitao gak tau apa artinya, akhirnya dia buka lembar pertama tuh buka; masih dalam posisi ngesot. Ditulis di situ:_

Buat orang-orang bego yang gak ngerti cinta.

Kalo lo baca buku ini, berarti lo salah satunya.

'_Ini kenapa ngajak ribut banget bukunya?!" Mata Zitao melotot serasa pengen wushu nih buku. Akhirnya ia ngelus-ngelus dada dan buka halaman selanjutnya. _

n

Apa itu hubungan?

Hubungan bisa diartikan sebagai bentuk _judgemental_ di mata orang lain. Hubungan bisa berarti hubungan teman, hubungan cinta, hubungan kerja, hubungan keluarga, atau bahkan hubungan tanpa status.

Di bab-bab selanjutnya, saya selaku orang kece yang mengerti apa itu hubungan akan membahasnya.

_Mata Zitao melotot, 'Inalillahi banget ni penulisnya.' Ia pun geleng-geleng kepala, kenapa buku nista ini ada di perpustakaan SM High yang isi bukunya terkenal, langka, dan lengkap. Tao pun terus membaca kata pengantar tersebut, yang sebagian besar muji penulisnya doang. _

_Entah kenapa Tao ngerasa penulis buku nista tersebut mengidap narsitik akut. _

_Lalu ia sampai ke bagian curhatan. Dengan segera ia baca tuh paragrap. _

"Hai, RfD. Sekarang aku lagi bingung nih. Jadi udah sebulan lebih aku HTS-an ama pacarnya temen aku. Aku pengen mutusin pacar temen aku itu gara-gara aku kasian banget dan harusnya aku mementingkan persahabatan daripada cinta, intinya aku bersalah.

Tapi masalahku yang lagi adalah, si ortu cowok ini udah kenal ama aku, bahkan udah dukung dan setuju untuk di jodohin. Sedangkan ortu cowok ini gak kenal ama pacar aslinya cowok ini, yaitu temen aku. Aku pengen putusin dia, tapi dalam sisi lain aku juga sedikit cinta ama dia.

Temenku yang lain, yang tahu bilang aku harus ngerusak hubungan cowok ini dengan temanku, bikin mereka putus lalu nanti cowok ini jadi milikku. Tapi aku gak mau, karena aku gak bisa bikin temenku sedih soalnya ini pertama kalinya dia senyum bahagia plus tertawa lepas. Masa sih aku harus merenggut kebahagian dia yang satu-satunya?

Jadi RfD, menurutmu, aku harus ngapain?"

Luna, Banjarmasin

Nah, sesuai di paragraph di atas, konfliknya cukup rumit, nah curhatan di atas itu salah satu kekurangan HTS (Hubungan tanpa status) Kalian bukan siapa-siapa dia, cuman pacar gelap. Masih mending pacar gelap yang legal (alias backstreet) nah ini, udah punya pacar punya pacar lagi. Itu berarti, Luna kamu selingkuhan dia.

Jadi misalnya, kalo kamu di posisi Luna apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

_Zitao masang pose mikir. Tangan di dagu, mata menerawang. Ia berpikir kalo ia di posisi Luna. Jadi pacar gelap Kris, terus udah ketemu ortu Kris dan udah disetujuin ama mereka tapi Kris pacarnya Baekhyun. _

_Halah. Gimana ini jadinya. _

'_Lagian juga kenapa pacar gelap gue harus Kris? Lebih baik gue ama Richard Gere deh.' Ternyata Zitao ngefans ama kakek-kakek saudara-saudara! _

"_Zitao, kamu ngapain kayak gitu?" Ia mendongak keatas, ingat ye Zitao masih setia duduk dengan ngesot style. "A-A Kris sunbae, a-aku cuman membaca buku." Zitao nutup wajahnya yang panas pake tuh buku. _

Merah pipi ini, saat kulihat wajahmu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan,… cinta?~

"_Dengan posisi ngesot?" Kris natap dia dengan alis terangkat, yah baru aja dia nemu adek kelas segila gini. _

"_Hehehe iya kak, soalnya kalo duduk di kursi itu sudah terlalu mainstream hahaha." Tao tertawa garing, garuk-garuk pala yang gak gatel dan mengalihkan pandangan. _

"_Hm, sini aku bantu berdiri, oke?" Ia narik tangan Tao dengan gentle, like a real gentleman. Ada yang udah nonton MV Gentleman – PSY? Wkw gentlemannya bukan kek gitu di MV PSY-_-_

"_A-Aniya ARGH!" Tao berkata saat ia mencoba bangkit tapi kaki kanannya sakit b-g-t. Kris cuman natap dia dalam keheningan. "Emang kaki ini kenapa, Zitao?" _

_Zitao. Zitao. Dia panggil gue Zitao. Mata Tao membulat, senyum ala Cheshire Catnya mulai muncul dan Kris cuman natap dia dengan tatapan –uhh-are-you-okay?-_

_Tao ngefangirl di dalam pikirannya. Hey sexy ladyyy~ Op op op op oppa Zitao STYLE! Ehehehehehe, sexy lady op op op op op oppa Zitao style, jreng!_

"_Zitao, kamu tak boleh melamun tiap waktu nanti kesurupan loh." Kris nyentil jidat Tao dan Tao mengaduh kesakitan. _

"_A-Aw kau parah, sunbae!" Tao mendengus. _

"_Baru tahu?"_

_Tao mengembungkan pipinya kesal ya tentu saja membuat Kris menahan tawanya. "Daebak." Gumam Kris dalam hembusan nafas, dan Tao mendelik, apakah sunbaenya baru saja bilang dia manis/imut/manis/manis? Oke emang Daebak artinya imut, tetapi Tao lebih sering menganggapnya sebagai definisi dari manis. _

_Ia pun sadar dengan posisinya. Pinggang ditangan Kris dan jarak setengah langkah. Ba-dump ba-dump. Tell me, is this love?_

_Flashback over._

"Udah gitu doang?" Kai nanya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, alis terangkat.

"Ya mo gimana lagi. Tapi gue anterin dia ke gerbang, kasian gitu jalannya pincang." Kris berkata, nutup botol minumnya dan masukin ke tas. Salah satu keuntungan jadi kapten bola basket atau bahkan pemainnya, bisa main lapangan pagi-pagi ato bahkan malem-malem kalo misalnya nginep di sekolah. Masuk telat ke kelas pun gapapa, karena well basket adalah salah satu permainan yang bikin ni sekolah terkenal dan beken.

Dan sekarang saat jarum panjang menuju angka tiga dan jarum pendek ke angka tujuh, itu berarti udah masuk dan Kai juga Kris tampaknya adem ayem aja ngobrol.

"Sedangakan lo ama Kyungsoo begimana?" Kris nanya. "Itu gue kasih tau istirahat aja, soalnya udah telat banget ini gue musti ke kelas, kay?" Kai pun kabur sebelum Kris dapat menjawab.

"Dasar ga sopan." Kris mengumpat pelan lalu segera pergi ke batalionnya.

**X**

"HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE?!" Rame banget di sekitar batalion tempat Kris berada. Anak kelas sebelas, dua belas ceweknya pada lemparin kertas yang isinya nomor telepon. Para jomblo yang kurang laku langsung ngambil ember terus nampung nomor cewek tersebut.

Gila tuh kertas udah serasa kek konfeti yang memeriahkan suatu acara. Well iya sih ada acara. I mean, liat tuh ada dua mobil mewah (yang satu Lamborghini hitam dan satu lagi Austin Martin warna abu-abu boo). Pas pintu mobil itu terbuka, muncul dua orang yang paling seksii yang author pernah liat. No offence to you, Kris. Kedua cowok itu muncul pake kacamata. Silau boo.

Satu lagi nyeringai ke para cewek-cewek kurang laku –ada juga sih yang udah punya pacar masih niat selingkuh ckck– Satu lagi diem. Siapakah mereka, dan jawabannya adalah… jengjeng!

UCHIHA BERSAUDARAAA~

/ditabok beneran/

Uhum, gue sebagai narrator akan lapor ke author kalo kalian pengen tabok dia berurut. Gapapa kok. Gue juga sebel ni author sinting selalu nyerempet ke fandom lain-_-

Eh salah deng. Ya mereka gak buka kacamata. Gitu ya. Mereka para cewek jomblo, niat selingkuh ato lagi break, masuk dan seketika pergi saat ketemu kembaran Orochimaru-sensei alias Heechul, guru tabus killer yang selalu jarum pentul kemana-mana. Dan jangan tanya gue si narrator kenapa.

"Heh! Masuk ya, tak saya tusuk nih biar tepos dada kamu!" Heechul malah ngancem yang gak-gak dengan bokepnya ke cewek-cewek kelas sepuluh ama sebelas. Kelas duabelasnya mana? Udah minggat duluan, pengalaman gitu ya.

"Ahh kalo dada gue di tusuk terus jadi tepos bisa dibunuh gue udah capek-capek di suntik biar seseksi Miyabi!" Salah satu siswi yang pake rok di atas mata kaki –standar rok, _grey_– nyeletuk.

"Wah cius lo, pantesan keknya te-pip lo keknya gak alami, kenyel-kenyel gitu." Dengan lantang temennya yang sesama cewek malah cute dan ngeremes dada temennya walaupun dia sendiri cewek.

"Anjrit lo lesbi apa? Te-pip- gue tuh mahal!" Siswi itu kabur, takut kena cute dari temennya yang uhuk ga normal itu.

**X**

Kelas dua belas a.

Brak. Pintu kebuka dengan tidak elitnya, sukses bikin salah satu cowok yang pengen buka pintu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai sambil mengerang. Guru yang ngajar yaitu Zhoumi guru sejarah cuman menghela napas. 'Memang kelas yang sangat tidak elit.' Ia batin dengan prihatin.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian sendiri." Zhoumi berkata lalu nyuruh tuh cowok buat pergi ke UKS karena memar.

"No Minwoo." Yang satu berkata.

"Hyunseong, and hey there Yixing-ah."

Sekelas nengok ke Lay yang lagi ngeliat dengan mata setajam piso ke Hyunseong. "Shim Hyunseong. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu." (Long time no see, -red)

Hyunseong tertawa. "Je ne voulais pas venir ici, mais tu sais mon père et son entreprise. Nous passons ici il ya six mois, l'amour." *cari di google gue lupa, tapi l'amour artinya cinta*

Lay diam. "Jangan panggil aku itu, aku bukan pacarmu."

Insert glare Suho yang berapi-api ke Hyunseong tanpa ia sadari.

"Bukannya kau suka dipanggil itu, l'amour?"

"Aku bukan pacarmu, jadi stop panggil aku cintamu, Seong!" Lay berkata agak _harsh_. 'Seong'. Itu nama kecil Hyunseong, Suho berpikir. Apakah mungkin mereka sudah kenal duluan? Suho agak cemberut kalo Lay udah kenal ama Hyunseong. Apalagi kalo ada 'sejarah' diantara mereka, kesempatannya buat masuk ke hati Lay dari mana?

"Err, Yixing kamu tahu Hyunseong dari mana?" Zhoumi bertanya pelan, nyadar kalo ada atmosfir tegang diantara dua insan ini.

"I-Ia temanku saat aku mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar." Lay membuat bangau dari kertas origami. Seribu bangau, hanya untuk satu permintaan.

"Hanya teman? Aku kira kita lebih dari pada itu, Xing." Hyunseong menyeringai. Lay menunduk.

"Err oke, umm Yixing maaf tapi sampingmu kosong jadi Hyunseong kau duduk samping Lay dan Minwoo, samping Kyungsoo, angkat tangan Kyungsoo." Zhoumi berkata memelas, dan Kyungsoo angkat tangan. Minwoo berjalan, lalu duduk dalam diam di samping Kyungsoo.

Kris berdecak pelan. 'Argh moga-moga rencana gue berhasil, jan sampe tuh murid baru menghancurkan rencana gue, amin ya Rabb!' Kris berdoa dalam hati. Ternyata dia punya agama toh. /dibakar ama Kris/

Hyunseong berjalan dengan seringai ke arah Yixing dan sebelum duduk ia berbisik ke telinga Yixing. "_We meet again, l'amour_."

**X**

"Hey Yoona."

Sapaan Yoseob terdengar oleh Yoona. Itu anak satu lagi gambar bunga mawar dengan penuh detail, kepala menunduk dan di tangannya ada pensil mekanik. Yoona hanya mengangkat kepalanya, melihat pacar gak resminya itu bawa bento.

"Lo gak makan?"

Lelaki manis tapi ganteng itu bertanya pelan. Yoona hanya menggeleng, lesu. Waktu itu sempet sih Yuri maksa dia buat makan, sampe ngancem-ngancem bakar boneka Yoona. Yang Yoona gak tanggepin sama sekali.

"Gue suapin ya?"

"Serah."

Yoona kembali fokus ke bunga mawarnya. Setelah detail itu jadi, dia rada bingung diwarnain warna apa. Merah terlalu mainstream, putih itu gak kelihatan pastinya di kertas putih, dan hitam baginya terlalu gelap. Yoona endak suka yang gelap-gelap.

Yoseob membuka bento yang covernya cewek jepang berkimono panjang berwarna putih dengan motif dedaunan; pita besar yang membungkus pinggang sang cewek berwarna hijau _lime_. Yoona melirik ke arah bento tersebut, menggoda banget soalnya. Ada udang, potongan mangga dan sayur. Tak lupa nasi teman-teman.

"Gue bisa gendut makan gituan."

Komen Yoona, dan Yoseob tertawa. "Gendut ato tidak, lo tetep cantik kok." Yoseob tertawa, wajahnya gak menunjukkan niat untuk gombal-gombalan ato sejenisnya. Yoona mengulum senyum, menunduk dan membetulkan kacamatanya. Terlihat jelas rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Buka mulut lo."

Yoona membuka mulutnya pelan. Yoseob memasukkannya ke mulut Yoona pelan. Mereka mesra yaa kek Author ama Tao yang lagi makan di sungai Han, walau sebenernya si Tao harus nge bbuing-bbuing Kris untuk melepasnya pergi. Reader tau sendiri kan Kris seposesif apa~

Mereka pun makan sampe tuh bento habis, setelah tuh bento habis, jempol Yoseob membersihkan sisa-sisa nasi yang berada di pink pump Yoona. Yoona hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah samar di pipinya, sambil mengucapkan 'gomawo' kecil.

"Jadi, lo siap untuk tahu kebenarannya?" Yoseob bertanya wanti-wanti. Mumpung ini _touch subject_ dan Yoseob memutuskan untuk kasih tahunya sekarang. Karena dia juga udah gak tahan ama kebrengsekannya Seung yang seenaknya nelantarin si Yuri.

Pensil mekanik yang Yoona pegang, Yoona taruh di kotak pensil. Gambar mawarnya pun ia tutup hati-hati dan dimasukkan ke kantong. Yoseob melihatnya.

"Mulailah bercerita." Gumam Yoona pelan.

"Oke. Jadi gue diceritain sendiri ama kakak kelas."

Yoseob menarik napas. "Gue punya temen kakak kelas. Lo kenal dia lah. Namanya Sungyeol. Nah si Sungyeol ini punya temen yaitu Myungsoo. Jika lo tanya gue, Myungsoo itu sedikit yah _well_ playboy. Sungyeol pernah cerita ke gue kalo dia tuh mantannya diatas tiga puluhan. Pokoknya laku dah.

Saking lakunya ia jadi sering selingkuh. Gajarang mainin hati cewek ato mutusin cewek padahal baru mungkin dua jam pacaran. Walaupun begitu dia anak yang uhum pinter lah. Populer gitu. Dan Myungsoo ini, juga seneng ngerebut pacar orang lain. Jadi udah biasa banyak yang gasuka ama dia.

Mungkin lo berpikir apa hubungan si Myungsoo ini ke masalah Yuri, Hyuna dan Hyunseung. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, si Myungsoo ini adalah pembuat masalah. Ialah biang keladi masalah Hyuna, Yuri, Hyunseung, Yoong.

Yah. Myungsoo deket ama gue dan geng gue juga. Yang deket ama dia di geng gue tuh Junhyung, gue, dan Hyunseung. Karena kita sering main basket bareng. Dan yah, lo bisa bilang kita juga punya geng sendiri. Tapi itu semua rahasia.

Sungyeol pernah cerita ke gue, kalo suatu hari si Myungsoo beneran jatuh cinta. Bukan jatuh cinta boongan. Tapi beneran. Sungyeol merhatiin kalo tiap ada tuh cewek, si Myungsoo langsung nutup diri. Padahal orang kek Myungsoo itu gak pernah gak percaya diri.

Sungyeol dan Doojoon udah maksa dan mendesak buat kasih tau siapa yang Myungsoo sukai ato gak incer. Tapi Myungsoo gak mau kasih tau. Yang jelas katanya, dia (Myungsoo) harus ngambil tuh cewek pake cara apapun.

Kebetulan Myungsoo akrab ama Hyuna. Karena kakak Hyuna itu mantannya Myungsoo. Kalo gasalah nama kakak Hyuna itu Victoria. Atau semacamnya. Dan lo tau si Myungsoo jatuh cinta ama siapa? Ama pacarnya Hyunseung. Alias Yuri."

Yoona membuka mulutnya. Yoseob menutup kembali lagi. "Dan semenjak Myungsoo tau kalo Hyunseung ini pacaran ama gebetannya, dia langsung geram. Lalu dia inget kalo Hyunseung itu hampir mirip kek dia. Maksudnya, kesetiaanya gak terjamin penuh. Dan dari saat itu juga gue nyadar, kalo Hyunseung akan jadi bagian rencana Myungsoo.

Asal usul Hyunseung nembak Yuri adalah karena dia kalah taruhan. Jadi Hyunseung itu sebenernya gasuka. Gue, Myungsoo dan Junhyung tau itu. Karena kita lah yang taruhan, tapi gue gak suruh dia nembak Yuri. Junhyung yang nyuruh. Gue tau banget mata Hyunseung tuh ga ngeliatin Yuri, tapi ngeliat Hyuna. Dan dari sinilah dramanya dimulai.

Myungsoo tahu kalo Hyunseung suka Hyuna. Jadi dia manfaatkan tuh rasa suka, walau sebenernya Hyuna gak suka ama Hyunseung, tapi karena Myungsoo _bayar _si Hyuna, Hyuna-nya pun mau-mau aja."

Yoona mengigit bibirnya. Yoseob yang ngeliat itu cuman narik Yoona, lalu mereka pergi ke keluar kelas dan Yoseob merangkul pinggang Yoona lalu membawanya memandang ke bawah.

"Myungsoo suka Yuri, Yuri suka Hyunseung, Hyunseung suka Hyuna. Lo bukan satu-satunya orang yang bingung ama ni permasalahan. Gue juga bingung. Junhyung gak tau rencana ini. Sungyeol dan Doojon juga gak tau. Cuman lo, gue, Myungsoo dan Hyuna."

Yoona tetep diam.

"Yoong, gue tau lo mo nyelamatin sahabat lo itu. Tapi lakukanlah yang lo mau biar bisa nyelamatin sahabat lo, asal jangan buka ini." Dengen pelan, jemari Yoseob mengusap rambut Yoona.

"Kehidupan Yuri hancur. Ia bagaikan saudara gue." Yoona berkata tiba-tiba dan tentu saja Yoseob bingung. Namun namja tersebut tetap diam.

"Yuri pernah ketemu seorang cowok dari Inggris. Mereka cocok kok bareng. Gue juga ketemu ama temennya tuh cowok yang juga suka ama gue. Tapi saat itu gue lagi pacaran. Cowok itu tampaknya sayang banget ama Yuri. Walaupun beda negara, mereka sering chattingan. Mereka ketemu lewat _omegle_.

Mereka janjian buat ketemuan di sebuah kafe. Untuk jaga-jaga, Yuri ngajak gue ama mantan pacar gue buat ikutan. Kalo misalnya itu cowok gak bener, maka gue dan mantan gue akan bantuin dia kabur. Kalo sesuai dengan _expectation-_nya Yuri, maka kita boleh ninggalin.

Cowok itu. Emang bener sesuai harapan Yuri. Mereka jadian sebulan kemudian. Cocok kok mereka, Yuri kan termasuk cewek yang gabisa diem kalo lagi kencan, dan cowok itu pendengar yang baik. Namun semua itu berubah –"

Yoseob entah kenapa malah berpikir kalo lanjutan Yoona itu 'Setelah negara api menyerang'. Taunya nggak deng. Ckck imajinasi lo seob,seob.

"Setelah si cowok itu bawa dia ke klub malam. Si cowok mabuk dan Yuri hampir di you know ama segerombolan cowok. Ia berhasil kabur sih. Besoknya cowoknya dateng minta maaf. Mereka berbaikan. Tapi lagi-lagi cowok itu mabuk dan ia pengen ngelakuin hubungan suami istri ama Yuri. Yuri gamau. Ia nolak..

D-Dan si cowok itu mulai menyebut Yuri sebagai pemuas nafsu, bahwa si cowok itu sebenernya gak suka ama Yuri dan cowok itu sebenernya cuman pengen kesucian Yuri doang. Yuri kabur. Dia datang kerumah gue jam sepuluh malam, nangis dan ia merasa kalo dia kotor.

Gue bingung mo ngapain. Yuri biasanya emang cewek yang gak gampang nangis. Ia lebih keras kepribadiannya daripada gue. Sejak saat itu, Yuri makin sibuk. Semakin lama ia ngambil kerja sana sini, kesehatannya juga memburuk. Gue udah mencoba ngajak dia kesana-sini, tapi dia selalu punya alasan untuk gak ikutan.

Gue sebenernya juga pengen jodohin dia ke cowok lain tapi gue tau kalo dia belom siap. Jadi gue biarin. Sekarang Yuri udah nemu sumber kebahagiaannya, taunya sumber kebahagiannya gak bersifat setia."

Yoseob mengelus panggung Yoona pelan dan menghapus air mata Yoona dengan jempol.

"Mianhae, saranghae Im Yoona." Mata Yoona membelalak.

Yoseob memeluknya dari belakang.

Dan mereka sama sekali gak sadar, di belakangnya Yuri telah mendengar percakapan mereka. Yoona mempercayai Yoseob sampai-sampai ia menceritakan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang ia sangat benci. Dan yah ia juga mendengar percakapan mereka tentang rencana asli Hyunseung, walau tak sengaja.

'Brengsek.' Batin Yuri, 'Akan kubalas kau, Jang Hyunseung.'

**-X-**

Ruang rahasia kepsek-wakepsek

Zelo bangun dengan mata yang merem melek gajelas. Lalu ia pun melepaskan rangkulan Yongguk dari pinggangnya. Ia melihat ke arah pantatnya yang memerah lalu menghela napas. 'Keknya gue gak bisa jalan lagi nih.' Zelo geleng-geleng pala lalu dengan hati-hati berdiri yang tentu aja gagal karena tadi itu umm dua puluh ronde. Dengan berbagai pose.

_Can't count the years on one hand, that we've been together. Need the other hand to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better_.

Zelo langsung ngerangkak kek serigala (bukan guling-guling kek kebo lohya) ngeraih ponselnya yang ringtone-nya lagu Paramore – Still Into You (ada yang tau,readers?) dan langsung ngejawab.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Halo Zelo anakku tersayang. Ini umma dan appa lagi di jalanan kota Seoul nih, nak." _

Zelo langsung panik. Setaunya umma dan appa-nya lagi di Belgia, untuk buka butik baru. Zelo juga diberitahu mereka gakkan kembali ke Seoul selama empat bulan lebih. Dan mendekati empat bulan aja belom! Pikir Zelo sambil masang muka ToT

"Kok tumben? Emang ada apa, udah selesai buka butiknya?" Zelo langsung nanya-nanya. Ummanya tertawa di ujung jalan (?), maksudnya sambungan.

"_Ternyata lebih cepet dari yang kami perkirakan. Anyway, umma ketemu temen lama appa yang kerjanya jadi inspektur sekolah. Katanya ia pengen ngechek sekolah kamu ama suami kamu itu Yongguk. Jadi kami bertiga akan ke sekolah SM High yang terkenal itu! Siap-siap ya nak!" _

Klik. Sambungan terputus sebelum Zelo sempet respon. Dengan paniknya, ia bangunin Yongguk. Tetapi ia lupa satu hal, Yongguk pas tidur (apalagi kalo abis nge _fuck the living day out of Zelo_) tidurnya kek kebo ato beruang hibernasi selama musim dingin. Ini beneran.

Ia pun mikir otaknya buat cari cara. Ia baca di fanfic-fanfic cara bangunin kekasih itu dicium bibirnya. Menurut Zelo sih itu sama aja bunuh diri. Kalo gitu mah, Yongguk makin terangsang terus akhirnya ia harus jadi _bottom _selama tiga puluh ronde kedepan.

TING!

'Ah gue tau!' Zelo langsung masang senyum mencurigakan dan ngambil ancang-ancang selonjoran di tempat tidur.

"THE HES SLINGING HES SLINGING SLASHER!"

DUAK.

"ANJRIT."

Yongguk langsung terpental ke bawah. Tampaknya cara Zelo berhasil, karena Yongguk udah natap dia dengan muka kesakitan dan marah. Cara Zelo bangunin Yongguk adalah dengan nendang 'barang'nya si Yongguk yang udah masuk ke 'hole'nya Zelo entah berapa kali.

"Lo harus ada alasan bagus, kenapa lo bangunin gue dengan cara menyakitkan itu." Si Yongguk berkata dengan deathglare yang Zelo udah biasa.

"Ortu gue kesini bareng inspektur sekolah. Datengnya sekitar sejam lagi." Zelo berkata dengan ekspresi watados.

"WHAT THE FU–"

Omongan Yongguk terpotong.

"Oppa~ Kita harus shopping baju oppa~" Zelo langsung masang puppy eyes dan aegyo yang selalu bikin hati orang luluh.

"Kenapa gak bisa pake baju yang lama?" Yongguk berkata melas.

"Ini kan buat orangtuaku oppa~ Juseyoo oppa~ Saranghaee~" Zelo makin deket dan kepalanya yang berambut (?) itu pun digesekin ke leher Yongguk, lalu Zelo menatap matanya dengan puppy dog eyes berkaca-kaca.

"No. Pake baju yang lama, Junhong."

"B-But oppa-oppa~ wwuing-wwuing,calaghee oppa~ Juceyoo." Insert mata Zelo yang udah berair dan air mata palsu yang netes. Yongguk yang ngeliat itu cuman tarik napas aja.

"Oke-oke nado saranghae Choi Junhong." Sedetik kemudian seringainya muncul.

Zelo tersenyum lalu mengecup kilat Yongguk, Yongguk yang melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan tersebut langsung memperdalam ciuman, tak lupa mencubit _nipple-_nya pelan. Terdengar desahan tertahan dari sang _bottom _Zelo, Yongguk segera memasukkan lidahnya dan menginvasi segala inci mulut Zelo.

"Nggh mff AH!" Reaksi Zelo saat Yongguk mencengkram dengan kasar _semi-hard_ penis Zelo dan meremasnya.

"H-Hyung, nan..nggh ti saja.. AH! Kau boleh meng AH hukumku." Zelo berkata disela-sela desahan dan tarikan napas. Yongguk melepas ciumnya."Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku akan menelpon Sooyoung untuk membeli baju baru sementara kau mandi." Setelah itu Yongguk menghilang setelah mencium pucuk kepala Zelo.

Zelo mengambil handuknya dan benar-benar merangkak ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower dan mencoba berdiri sembari mengenggam sebuah batu yang menonjol di kamar mandi. Batu tersebut merupakan desain, karena si Yongguk dan Zelonya sendiri udah memperkirakan bahwa Zelo akan butuh itu setelah beberapa ronde ama Yongguk dan hal itu udah terbukti benar, kan?

**-X-**

Sementara itu Baekhyun lagi duduk di taman, di depannya ada temen masa kecilnya. Namanya adalah JENGJENG Lee Jong fucking Hyun.

"Tumben lo kesini, Jong." Baek memulai pake nama sapaan.

"Masih judes ae lo Baek, yaterus emang kenapa sih masbulo banget keknya. Salah gitu ya gue temen masa kecil lo ngunjungin lo jauh-jauh dari Copenhagen, Jerman?" Tuh cowok berkata megang katak. Iya, megang katak warna ijo.

_Author gak tau siapa di SHinee yang suka ama katak-_-_

"Yaudah sih, Jong. Btw lu masih aja melihara katak. Emangnya katak itu membantu buat dapet cewek apa?" Baek geleng-geleng kepala bingung ama kewarasan temennya yang satu itu.

"Baek. Gue udah gak tertarik ama cewek lagi." Jonghyun berkata sambil ngelus-ngelus tuh katak, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuman terdiam.

"Kenapa bisa?" Baek nanya sambil menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sebel aja. Mending gue ama cowok. Yah gue belum pernah sih pacaran ama cowok, tapi kan cowok itu mudah dimengerti, gak kayak cewek Baek." Jonghyun berkata cium tuh katak.

"Entah kenapa gue ngerasa alasan lo beli tuh katak gara-gara lo berharap tiap lo cium tuh katak kataknya berubah jadi pangeran, Jong." Baek berkata sambil natap tuh katak dengan tatapan aneh.

"Gue udah punya pangeran, Baek."

"Oh ya siapa?"

"Lo."

JENGJENGJENG.

"Maksud lo?"

"Lo pangeran gue, Baek. Jadi gue pengen mengaku sesuatu ke lo. Dan gue gak pengen pengakuan gue ke lo ini menghancurkan persahabatan kita selama bertahun-tahun."

"Sok puitis lo, tapi jelaskan, Jong."

"Baek, gue suka sama lo. Plis jadi pacar gua."

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun rasanya pengen menghindar dari Jonghyun. Rasanya pengen jadi kuda puma (alias setengah kuda setengah puma) dan cakar Jonghyun sembari teriak 'KENAPA BARU SEKARANG LO NGOMONG BEGO? DARI DULU KECIL GUE TUH SUKA AMA LO, DAN SEKARANG GUE UDAH MOVE ON DARI LO, LO BISA BALIK LAGI GITU YA?!'

Tapi gak. Baekhyun tetep natap dia dengan tampang muka 'bego-lo-tai-anjong' sambil menghembuskan napas yang gak teratur layaknya banteng yang ngeliat warna merah. Si Jonghyun cuman natap dia dengan ekspresi –o–

"Maaf, tapi Byun Baekhyun udah jadi milik gue semenjak dia masuk ke sekolah ini."

Baekhyun ama Jonghyun langsung nengok ke sumber suara, yaitu Chanyeol si tiang bendera yang lagi pake jubah merah putih comotan punya siapa entah dia gak tau, yang lagi natap tajam Jonghyun dengan berapi-api.

Dibelakangnya muncul Kyungsoo yang lagi lari gajelas lalu ngambil tuh jubah secara paksa yang sempet bikin Chanyeol kecekek gajelas lalu kabur lagi. Sedetik kemudian muncul author dan temen author "KYUNGSOO BENDERA MERAH PUTIH GUEEE!" Author berkibar sambil bawa sisir.

"Lo pacaran ama dia, Baek?" Jonghyun menatap Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun berkali-kali seakan berpikir 'Chanyeol bisa jadi seme, gue bisa jadi seme, Baek bisa jadi uke. Tapi gue bisa jadi uke dan Baek bisa jadi seme. Threesome sih, tapi gapapa lah. Gue pengen tau rasanya dibagi.'

"Iya. Chagiya, ayo pergi nanti kamu terlambat ke kelas." Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Baek gak ngedenger kepalsuan di nadanya. Chanyeol pun narik Baekhyun dan ngerangkulnya dengan erat di bahu.

"Dan elo," Chanyeol melirik ke Jonghyun yang ekspresinya OoO sedangkan kodoknya o-o. "Jangan raih bintang yang terlalu tinggi, nanti lo jatuh sakit lo." Chanyeol berkata dengan bijak.

Mereka pun pergi dengan heroiknya. Baekhyun cuman 'Astaga baek napas-napas istighfar subhanallah innalilahi wa innalillahi roji'un.' sambil kesengsem sendirinya.

"Sunbae, terima kasih buat yang tadi." Baek memulai bicara saat mereka hampir sampai ke kelas Baekhyun. "Sunbae sangat pandai berakting jadi namjachingu boongan gue," Baek berkata kaku, hatinya agak jatuh setelah bilang 'namjachingu boongan' apalagi yah aksinya lumayan heroic banget.

"Jangan panggil gue sunbae. Panggil gue Chanyeol, Channie ato yeol. Lagian juga lo kan lebih tua daripada gue, _hyung_." Baekhyun cuman menatapnya dalam diam, lalu menunduk.

Chanyeol berhenti langkah, diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Satu lagi, Baek, gue gak melakukan hal itu dengan asas menyelamatkan lo. Gue melakukan itu agar gue bisa menyakinkan diri gue, kalo gue.."

Baekhyun menunggu.

"…jatuh cinta dengan tergila-gilanya ke lo Byun Baekhyun. Gue sayang banget ama lo. Sejak lo masuk MOS, lo merasa gak hukuman lo gak seberat anak-anak yang lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng malu.

"Itu karena gue berhasil ngancem osis yang waktu itu adalah ketuanya Wufan biar _go easy _ama lo. Gue tahu lo anaknya kek gimana. Dan gue juga tau kalo gue diremehin, mereka pada bilang 'Ngapain sih yeol, emangnya udah pasti kalo tuh cowok juga suka ama lo?' Dan jujur gue gak peduli tentang hal itu semua."

"Pertanyaannya adalah, lo mau gak jadi pacar gue? Lo tau gak tiap pagi gue ada di atap sambil geret Kyungsoo, dateng lebih pagi karena gue pengen ngeliat lo datang dengan muka lo yang _cantik _itu Baek. Saranghae."

Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun yang sehalus kapas. Bibir merah dan _kissable _Baekhyun melengkung ke atas. Sedetik kemudian kepala Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne, nado saranghae Yeol."

**-X-**

**TBC**

Sumpah demi apapun. Lama banget gue nelantarin ini. Gue terharu karena review kalian semua mengindahkan duniaku. Woaini/saranghae all.

Tuh udah gue peperkan masalah, inti, dan pemberesan konflik Hyunseung x Hyuna x Yuri. Ato masihkan lanjut? Kalian belum tau pasti. Lalu juga mulainya konflik Lay x Suho x Hyunseong dan Kai x Kyungsoo x Minwoo.

Stay tune, and please review.

Dan Ahn Ara, gue udah bikin salah satu anak Shinee muncul jadi jangan.. eh forget that. Dan buat salah satu readers yang minta Myungsoo, udah muncul kan? Jangan ngefly dulu, karena gue emang dari awal pengen bikin biang keladinya L.

Nah review. Btw kalian tau gak di sekolah masa dompet ku ilang! Ada hape ama uang aku,doain ya semua semoga ketemu,amin. Takutnya kalo ortu gue tau internet bisa diambil dan gue gak bisa ngeupdate lagi.

RnR .


	5. Teasers

Ralat chapter kemarin. Salah satu author bilang kalo Lee Jonghyun itu anggota CN BLUE. Dan gue kira itu angotta Shinee karena Ahn A-ra minta Shinee dan akhirnya gue munculin eh taunya salah. Wakakak, btw thanks all for the review. CUCOK.

Anyway, ini hanya teaser karena ukk gue dan gue masih ada kegiatan abis ukk so belum ada waktu untuk ngeupdate. Tapi karena gue baik hati, dan rajin menabung gue akan memberi kalian semua reviewer teaser yang akan datang di chap selanjutnya (dan mungkin kedepannya) .

Enjoy guys.

**Teaser 1:**

"Xing, masa sih kamu tidak mengenal sentuhanku?" Jari-jari lembutnya menyentuh permukaan kulit mulus itu dan pemiliknya menepis kasar pemilik jemari nakal tersebut.

"Tinggalin gue sendiri!" Si pemilik kulit mulus yang dipanggil 'Xing' itu merenggut dan hendak pergi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tunjukkan saja perasaanku?" Pemilik jemari nakal tersebut menarik 'Xing' dan menaruh bibirnya di bibir lain, melumat dan mengigit meminta akses.

"SIALAN LO NYET!" Seorang lelaki lain masuk, menarik orang yang baru saja mencium 'Xing' itu; menendangnya di selangkangan dan menonjok hidung mancung tersebut sehingga orangnya tersungkur.

**Teaser 2:**

"Hyung! Emang dia ada apanya sih sampe lo naruh perhatian lebih ke dia?!" Lelaki berkulit coklat eksotis tersebut menunjuk ke namja yang tampaknya berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tenanglah, lo bikin keributan disini," Lelaki yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu berdecak kesal. "Dan untuk ngejawab pertanyaan lo, gue gak cari ada apanya tapi apa adanya. Kalo lo kenal gue, pasti lo tau itu." Lelaki tersebut memasang muka judesnya dan berlalu bersama lelaki yang tadi berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya.

"HYUNG! Jangan pergi, urusan kita belum selese." Lelaki berkulit eksotis itu mengacak rambutnya kesal melihat hyungnya lebih menaruh perhatian ke lelaki tersebut. Dan dia baru satu hari disini, sementara dia harus bertahun-tahun agar hyungnya sadar kepadanya.

-X-

"Gue gak mau tau caranya, _fan_. Lo harus deketin gue ke **dia**. Gue gak mau kehilangan hyung, sahabat plus calon pacar gue!" Lelaki berkulit eksotis tersebut berkata menghadap namja tinggi berambut coklat tua tersebut.

"Bukannya itu sedikit egois? Dia belum milik lo juga kan?" Lelaki tinggi tersebut mengangkat alisnya.

"Belum, itu kata kuncinya _fan_." Kalo lo gak bisa ngelakuin itu gue jauhin dan rebut tuh **bocah panda** dari lo!" Ia mengancam.

"Kalo lo ngelakuin hal semacam itu, gue gak akan segan untuk ngancurin idup lo, kkamjong!" Dengan ancaman tersebut, mereka berdua saling melepaskan kerah baju masing-masing dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing setelah menghadiahi masing-masing lawan mereka dengan glare kejam.

**Teaser 3:**

"Gue butuh bantuan lo kak." Si yeoja bersweater bulu-bulu tersebut berkata dengan muka serius dan sebuah foto di telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang membuat lo, gadis kecil, dateng ke kita berdua?" Salah satu lelaki tersebut berkata dengan seringaian.

"Gue tau kemampuan kalian. Ahli kan lo ngehancurin orang-orang? _Well_, gue butuh bantuan lo." Yeoja tersebut berkata mantap.

"Ada harganya, _princess_; lo gali dua liang kubur, paham kan lo?" Satu lagi berkata.

"Gue bersedia nanggung semuanya. Lo hanya harus ngehancurin dua orang ini." Yeoja tersebut mengambil dua foto dan menaruhnya di meja di depan hadapannya.

"Tiga liang kubur? Kau yakin?" Keduanya mengambil kedua foto tersebut dan menganga terkaget setelah melihat kehidupan siapa yang harus ia hancurkan.

"I-Ini kan.."

**Teaser 4:**

"Lo yakin ini korban lo selanjutnya? Dari data dan kasus-kasus yang pernah gue baca, mereka bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk dimainin, apalagi hidupnya diancurin."

"Yailah, lo gak percaya ama gue? Lo tau sendiri kan, gue berhasil kan menjauh dari konflik semacam itu."

"Lo keknya juga tau itu murni keberuntungan kan? Gue gak bermaksud untuk doain, tapi keknya kali ini keberuntungan lo habis."

"Gue mah punya waktu, dan hanya itu yang gue butuhin sekarang. _Anyway_, suruh salah satu supir lo itu untuk nganterin gue ke sekolah baru gue."

Terdengar helaan napas.

"Oke, _and good luck cause you're run of luck_."

"_Thanks for stating the obvious of obvious_."

"_And be nice, at your first day at _**SM High**."

Muncul seringaian di pagi itu.

"_I'll try sis, I'll try_."

RnR plis and tell me what you think.


End file.
